Dangerously Paranoid
by MyHollowpointSmile
Summary: Ally Griffin, a 16 year old Telekinetic with an odd form of precognition. As she attends Sky High she meets some odd but friendly characters and she discovers her Grandpa's motive for moving. *Complete* WarrenOC
1. Cheer Up Sleepy Jean

**Hey, this is my very first, but I'm excited to have finally put it up. I love ****Sky High and really wanted to do a Warren fic, since he's so amazing and all. So read on ****and tell me what you think...**

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 1: Cheer up Sleepy Jean

Have you ever felt like there was someone watching you? Like there was always someone there, watching you as you turn every corner, and no matter how many times you turn around there is never anybody there.

It's that instinct, that sixth sense. The same paranoia you get when your alone on the subway. All you hear is the sound of the metal rails clinging together, the lights above flickering. No matter how many times you tell yourself that man in the corner with his hood up isn't staring at you, you still get that feeling he is. Or when you pass that odd stranger walking past you on the sidewalk, you cling to your bag like your last life line. Just waiting for them to turn around and snatch it.

I don't know if it's just this thing in your brain that senses danger, or it's just paranoia for the worst to happen.

I looked at the ground, the misty fog spread out at my ankles. The sky dark grey and the streets of New York covered in splashes of rain. I passed through an alley, the sounds of the passing taxi cabs all that I could hear.

My long light brown hair was curling from the moisture in the air. I shoved my hands deep into my jacket pockets, my fingers were freezing from the cold. It was dark, I could hear music beating through walls of a nearby apartment and couple yelling at eachother. But I was focused on something else, an eerie feeling of something bad about to happen. The bad thing is I never know to who, or what or when.

I can't see it in a vision, I can't hear it in voices. I get it in a feeling, that 'creepy turn around theres some one there' feeling. Because I don't know anything about it, I can't help. I can't fix it or stop it before it happens.

I guess I can clear the air a bit with the whole 'facts about me'.

My name is Allison 'Ally' Griffin, I'll be 17 in November, for now I'm 16. I have two superhuman abilities. Telekineses which is my strong most used power, if you didn't know it means I can move things with my mind, no matter how big or how heavy, it'll move. Sometimes it takes a lot out of me, but the stronger I am, the stronger my power. I also have a slight procognition, which means I can sense something. Somehow, someway I know somethings going to happen. It might not happen to me, but I can sense danger or something bad beforehand. It comes to me in a paranoid way, sometimes it's not even meant for me, but for someone else.

I was born in N.Y City, New York, my mother died when I was 5 and I never met my father. I have a sister, 3 years younger than me, Lindsay. Lindsay doesn't have powers, making her a normal human being, well not exactly normal. She's weird, but I am her sister so I'm supposed to think she's weird. We've been living with our grandpa, Patrick Griffin. He's a witty 60 year old mechanic who can see the future through the things he touches. Him and his brother moved from Ireland to New York at the ages of 25 and 28, after they both served 5 years in the War of Vietnam. His brother Jimmy died a few years after the war, I've never met him but when Grandma was still alive she showed me pictures of him and Grampa when they were young.

I was about to leave the alley and start walking across the street, when a cat jumped out to run past me, knocking over a metal trash can infront of me in the process. I jumped back inhaling loudly, it startled me causing my hands to fly up in self defense. I sighed, "Oh my god." I rolled my eyes before waving my hand and picking up the trash can.

I control my telekinesis through my hands, so with just a snap I can move it.

I quickly walked across the road and towards the apartment. It's a cheap apartment building, my grandpa, Lindsey and I live in 34 G on the 4th floor. I take the stairs like usual, I never take the elevator. Bad vibes, it gives me this wierd feeling like it's going to break down and I'll be stuck in there forever, and yet that's just me expecting the worst.

"Hey gramps." I said taking my key out of the door and tossing them on the table, before removing my jacket.

"Hey AllyCat." He used my nickname in his old Irish accent.

"What's up?" I asked taking a bottle of juice out of the fridge, noticing him paying close attention to the news.

"A fella' was stabbed on the subway about a half an hour ago." He explained.

"That explains why I was so paranoid when I walked home." I smirked sitting on the arm of the couch and watching the yellow caution tape go up around the crime scene at the subway on the television.

"How was art class?"

"Meh, I think I could teach the teacher." I laughed. "Where's Lindsay?" I asked.

"Lindz!" Papa yelled.

"What!" She yelled loudly from her room. "Get ur' ass in here!" He shouted the same way back.

For a 60 year old man he's in really good shape, he's about 5,10. With grey hair and a grey beard, a slight tan. He has big blue eyes and a cheeky smile.

"What?" Lindsay said appearing in the doorway with a phone to her ear.

She's 13 and acts like a 18 year old hooker, she's had more boyrfriends in the past year than I had in my life. Which was only two. Her natural blonde hair falls to her shoulders, unlike mine which reaches a few inches below my bust when it's straight. Her big blues eyes resemble mom's so much, mine are oddly a green colour.

"You might want to sit down for this." He said with a huge grin making me look at him suspiciously. "They found Jimmy's War records, remember how I said they lost them back in the 70's, and Jimmy and I both knew he didn't get his full pay." He said, waiting for us to react.

"How much?" I asked impatiently with a smile.

"A lot." He smiled widely.

"Exactly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Enough for us to move,"

My jaw dropped as Lindsay screeched.

"We're moving! Where?" I questioned demandingly.

"Maxville, it's out West. Where it's sunny." He said in a bubbly way.

"Why can't we stay here? I like it here?" Lindsay whined folding her arms across her chest.

"Because," He started. "We can finally afford a nice big place, and you can attend a school where you'll learn to control those powers of yours." He explained musingly.

"But, Lindsay will have to make all new friends and I won't no anyone there." I explained.

"I can easily make friends. I mean duh, look at me, but leaving my old ones is something I totally don't want to do." She said putting a hand on her hip and playing with her nails.

"You are so selfish, maybe Gramps has a reason for wanting to move. Can't you get your ego out of the way to listen for once?" I growled making her give me a dirty look which is a very stupid look on her.

"You are so wierd." She said. I rolled my eyes as Gramps continued to talk.

"You's will like it I promise." He said cheerily.

"Uh whatever." Lindsay growled before walking back into her bedroom angrily.

"Will you atleast give this new school and new town thing a try?" Grandpa sighed.

"Yeah, I won't like it, but I'll do it." I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Lindz said entering my bedroom as I neatly put the rest of my clothes in my suitcase. She sat down on my bed with a dramatic sigh. "I don't wanna leave." She complained.<p>

"Well just think, you'll meet girls that are just as blond, bobble headed and stuck up as you. You's will all wear pink and not care about global warming, politics, the idiots that run the goverment and human rights." I smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You really think so?" She asked with a huge grin.

"Of coarse." I laughed, she hugged me and smiled. I immediatly pushed her away with a growl.

"Ally you can be wierd sometimes but you give the best advice." She beamed. "Now that I'm feeling happier I feel like doing something nice, let me give you a makeover." She squeeled making me roll my eyes.

"Get out." I demanded.

"Your loss." She shrugged before walking out. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>After we all finished packing we set out for the airport and took a plane. And of coarse I had to sit next to Lindsay.<p>

"I hope there will be cute boys at my new school." She said excitedly, I tried not to pay attention by looking out the window and chewing on my nails. "If you let me make you look pretty you'll impress those high school boys." She said trying to win me over.

"No," I growled. I never really thought I was ugly, I'm 5,7. I have green eyes that I cover with a thin line of dark eyeliner, I have long light brown hair with highlights. My skin is fairly pale, but very clear. I'm naturally thin, but I have a sporty, petite, female figure with curvy hips. Despite the fact I'm atheltically inclined. If that's an actual word I don't know, but I can barely walk let alone run or toss a ball.

"I think you could have potential." That's her being nice.

"I'd rather not be like you by stuffing my bra with tissue and walking around with my nose in the air denying the fact I'd look like a total tramp." I smirked.

"I don't look like a tramp,"

"Sometimes you look like a tramp." I shrugged causing her to growl and shove her earbuds in her ears.

I cringed, hearing the voice of Justin Bieber blasting from them. With an annoyed sigh I put mine in tuning into DayDream Believer by The Monkees.

"Cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean to be a daydream believer and the homecoming queen."

I mouth the words before closing my eyes and resting my head back.

* * *

><p>"Gramps this house is beautiful." I said with admiring eyes.<p>

The house before me with a large front yard, dark green grass, an oak tree to the left. The house huge and white, with blue shutters and a big red door. A fence around the back yard hiding a pool. Stone steps leading to the large front door.

"It is isn't it." He said smiling widely, Lindsay averted her eyes from her constant phone texting and dropped her jaw from looking at the house.

"What is that." She asked looking at the yard.

"Grass?" I said in a 'duh' sort of way.

"O.M.G!" She squeeled smiling after processing the 'grass' idea. "I get the good room!" She yelled running towards the house.

I shook my head at her immaturity and helped Gramps with the bags.

"You're getting the big room," Grandpa smiled.

"Why?" I asked in a laugh.

"Because you're older and you deserve it." He explained.

"Thanks." I said with a grin as we carried the suitcases into the large house. "This place is amazing." I said setting down the bags and letting my eyes wonder over every inch of the foyer. The house is even bigger than I expected. Way bigger.

"EEEEEEPPPPP." Lindsay squeeled again, I really hate it when she does that. "I am so glad we moved, I told you Alls not to complain. I was right." She said with her hands on her hips and she walked down the stairs with a strut.

"I believe it was me who was right, you were the one who complained the whole way here." I said in a growl as she picked up her pink bags.

"Your sister is getting the big room." Gramps said with a sly smirk, he and I both know how Lindsay can get.

"WHAT! WHY!" She screeched.

"Because she is more responsible than you and she deserves it." He explained.

"But had the perfect ideas in my head." She said with teary eyes.

"Yeah me too, involves a sledge hammer." I snarled really getting annoyed by her emotional break downs.

"I was going to paint two walls pink and one lime green and.."

"Well you don't get it anyway, it doesn't matter." I shrugged carrying my bags up the stairs.

I never noticed but this house is fully furnished and everything. The whole thing is absoulutely beautiful. The master bedroom is even better. The walls are white, and the soft sun shines through the floor length window, as soon as you walk in the queen sized be to the right, a desk to the left, perfect for my laptop and my art supplies. I could art this place up a bit and make it my own.

After about an hour of putting my clothes away, posters up and furniture added.

"ALLYCAT!" Gramps yelled, his loud Irish voice startling me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Come down here and meet our neighbours." He explained.

I walked down over the stairs, feeling a little awkward meeting new people when my hair is up in a messy bun, I'm wearing a baby blue American eagle sweater with my Beatles shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans and my black converse on my feet.

"These are the Strongholds."

I looked at the doorway, an extremely normal family before me. The pretty middle aged woman with light brown hair and brown eyes under a pair of glasses. The man almost the same, also wearing glasses. Their son looks about a year younger than me, with the same brown hair and brown eyes. All of them in very patriotic colours.

"Hi, I'm Allison griffin, but everyone calls me Ally." I shook they're hands. They looked oddly familiar, like I know them or seen them somewhere.

"I'm Josie, this is my husband Steve and this is Will." Josie Stronghold said with a kind smile. At that moment Lindsay came downstairs eyeing the Stronghold boy with a smile.

"I'm Lindsay." She shook his hand, immediately starting to flirt with him. I rolled my eyes, for thirteen she sure does get around.

"Well we just stopped by to say hello and to say welcome to Maxville." Steve said happily.

"That's kind of ya' dears, how 'bout you's sit down for some tea?" Gramps said smiling.

"We'd love to." Josie said following Gramps into the kitchen, leaving Will here with Lindsay and I.

Poor boy.

Lindsay led him towards the living room which is to the left, I shut the door with a wave of my hand startling Will.

"Did you? But you're?" He stuttered. "You were right there, how did you shut the door?" He asked.

"It was the wind, slammed it shut." I covered.

"But it's not windy out." He stated making me growl and mentally slap myself.

"It just shut, must be off level." I explained.

"Oh, so what school are you going to?" He asked.

"Uhm, probably public school." I lied, I know I'm going to that super school but he can't know.

"Oh," He shrugged.

"What school do you go to?" Lindsay asked admiring him with a huge grin.

"Uhm, I go to a private school. Kinda far from here." He said nervously.

"Oh, that sucks." Lindz sighed.

"Girls!" Gramps said excitedly walking into the living room with Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold.

"This here is The Commander and Jetstream." He said motioning towards Josie and Steve.

"SERIOUSLY!" Lindsay said excitedly getting up off the couch to approach them.

"Mom, dad! You're not supposed to tell!" Will said as if it was the biggest deal on earth.

"Relax son, they have powers. Ally will be attending Sky High." Steve explained.

"You have powers?" Will asked me, I nodded with a shrug.

"Telekinesis." I said with a smirk making him smile.

"So it wasn't the wind?" He asked.

"No." I laughed with him, Lindsay pouted walking up to her room, bored by Will and I talking about our powers and Sky High.

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends the first chapter, I will have the second one up soon. I fixed most of the errors, as many as I could find. So if you find more, please tell me. It would help me a lot, I have a lot to learn. It'd be a great help.. Please review:)<strong>


	2. I let you win

**Hey, so this is the second chapter. I hope you like it and I'll update soon, review please:)**

* * *

><p><span>Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 2: I let you win<span>

"Ughh," I moaned slapping the snooze button on my music alarm clock. Dancing in the dark by Bruce Springsteen erupted my dreams.

"ALLYCAT!" Gramps yelled from downstairs. "Time to get up!" He shouted.

I sighed sitting up, just sitting there. I rubbed my eyes and peered out the window.

Sunny.

Always sunny, I'm not used to it. In New York it wasn't usually sunny, sometimes it was, but it wasn't warm. Especially in October. I attempted to get up, but being me not realizing my legs still wrapped in my purple blankets, I fell to the floor.

"Uhhg," I moaned not moving from my spot on the floor.

"You are such a freak." I looked up to see Lindsay standing in my doorway.

"Look who's talking." I sneered, looking at her ducky slippers.

"I need to look good for the first day at a new school. Not like you'd know." She growled.

"Then stay 'outta my way and I'll stay 'outta your's, Princess." I growled, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower and getting in. Ten minutes later I emerged from the bathroom ready to go. My long light brown hair down and wavy. I put on a red and black checkered flannel shirt, one of those small, short, black vests on top, and a pair of grey skinny jeans with red converse. My makeup not too dark, just right. My lucky leather strapped watch on my wrist.

I walked downstairs, I grabbed an apple then put my earbuds in my ears.

_"Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes. There beneath the blue suburban skies. I sit, and meanwhile back."_ Penny Lane by the Beatles.

"Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout. A pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray. And though she feels as if she's in a play. She is anyway." I sang aloud, I have a nice singing voice. I've always loved singing, I've practiced but never ever will sing infront of a crowd.

"That's beautiful Darlin'." Grandpa commented on my singing to Penny Lane.

"Thank you." I gave a small smile while pouring myself and him a mug of coffee.

"BABY! BABY! BABY OHHHH!" Lindsay's glass shattering singing voice interrupted our conversation and caused us to growl.

"Lindsay sweatheart, couldn't you sing in your room?" Grampa tried to be nice and lead in that she wasn't that utterly horrible at singing.

"I can't wait for school, I'm going to be on the Cheerleading team and the drama club." She said smiling.

"Good luck with that, I'm sure you'll knock em dead with that wonderful voice." I said hiding the sarcasm.

"Ally!" Gramps growled making me laugh lightly.

"Thank you," She said smiling drinking some orange juice from the carton.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked looking at my outfit.

"Only if you're wearing that." I growled looking at her white capris, pink shirt and pink flats.

I'm not extremely girly, acctually I'm not very girly at all but I don't run around a farm, chasing a pig yelling 'Yeee doggyy'. I'm not a tomboy, but I'm also not Princess Peach.

"Alright, hurry up Allycat you're going to miss the bus, Lindz I'll drive you." Grandpa said hastily putting on his coat. I grabbed my big brown leather, fashionable bag with all my books and supplies and walked out the door. The bus stop was only around the corner and Will said he'd meet me there with his girlfriend.

"Hey." I greeted him, he was wearing a pair of jean and a blue, white and red shirt. The girl next to him was pretty, she had medium length red hair, a pale comlexion and rosy cheeks. She was wearing a brown skirt, a white and green t-shirt with a tree on the front and a pair of sandals.

"Hi Ally, this is Layla." Will introduced us.

"It's nice to meet you." She said with a smile holding out her hand for me to shake. I smiled and shook it.

"Likewise." I smiled.

"You're going to love Sky High." Will said happily.

"What's it like?" I asked, I've always been really into school. I don't like it, I hate doing school work but I want to get into a really good colledge. Yeah it sounds nerdy but it'd make me the first in my family to acctually go to colledge.

"It's amazing, the only issue is they seperate us into two categories. The one's with the stronger powers are labeled Heroes and the weaker and less useful powers are Sidekicks." Will explained.

"Hero support." Layla corrected.

"Right, Hero Support." Will smirked.

"Facist much." I sighed checking the time on my phone.

"That's exactly what I said." Layla said excitedly.

I noticed the bus drive up to our stop.

"It's been better though, since we saved the school last year the Hero Support are treated better." Layla said in a sigh as she borded the bus Will following suite. I shrugged and stepped aboard the bus.

"Hello, I'm Ron Wilson, Bus driver." The happy go lucky, chubby man said with a confident smile. I gave him a nod and sat near the back. Layla surprised me by turning around with a grin. I didn't even realize they we're sitting infront of me.

"Ally, this is Zack, Majenta and Ethan." Layla introduced me to a boy with very bright colours, almost neon colours. A calm, gothic girl in purple and black and a dorky boy in orange with thick rimmed Urkle glasses.

"Ally Griffin." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Ethan said with a sheepish smile.

"Yo bra, as you probably already know I'm the Zack Attack." Zack said very gangsta like.

"Hey," Majenta said in a sigh rolling her eyes at Zack. I'm guessing they're dating.

"So where did you move here from?" Majenta asked curiously.

"New York City, New York." I replied proudly.

"That hot." Zack said looking at me with a dazed smile before Majenta smacked him and growl.

What's your power?" Ethan asked.

I looked around, feeling the eyes of a million murderous men on the back of my head. My stomach dropped and I could feel my heart rate rise. I got that inner feeling of danger about to happen.

"What's going to happen?" I asked worriedly before seatbelts like the ones on rollercoasters shot over each and every body on the bus. The bus was headed straight for an unfinished bridge. I had no idea what to do, no one else seemed to be terrified out of their mind like me. My knuckles turned white from how hard I was holding the belt. The bus then transformed into some sort of flying bus/rocket thing?

"It's okay Ally, Sky High is actually in the sky." Layla explained.

I just nodded, I'm not afraid of heights. It's just hard to process the fact your high school is actually in the sky and your bus flies there like a rocket ship.

"Can you see the future?" Will asked, I never told them about my other power.

"No, it's procognition. A type of it anyway. I can sense danger through paranoia, but that's not my strong power. I'm also a telekinetic." I explain.

* * *

><p>"POWER?" Coach Boomer yelled sonically.<p>

Power's told me that since it's October there is no power placement. So I'd have to take it during my gym period. And standing up on that stage thing infront of all the Hero Juniors is pretty nerve racking when you think about it.

"Telekenetic," I said plainly trying not to make eye contact with any of the other students.

"Prove it." Boomer said placing his hands on his hips. I shrug before waving my hands around. Every single ball, basketball, volleyball, tennis ball, soccerball, yeah every ball flew out of the supply closet and started circling around the gym in a dancing like motion. Have you ever seen that Mikey Mouse movie? The one where he's a sorcerer and makes all the brooms and buckets dance. Well picture that just with balls.

No, not those balls you're thinking of, you dirty mind you.

Everyone started smiling and laughing at the crazy balls flying around the room. Whispering about the word 'cool'. I got that feeling again.

Danger?

Something,

hurt?

Me?

"Yeah, that's just a bunch of little tricks. CAR!" Boomer boomed.

I didn't understand what he meant until an old car flew down from the ceiling about to land on top of me. I immediately jumped out of the way causing it to land on it's tires.

"Are you crazy! Try giving me a little warning next time Bigmouth!" I snarled whipping my hands up and making the trashy car to fly back into the ceiling. My anger always makes my powers stronger.

"HERO!"

Boomer yelled ignoring the Bigmouth comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Warren's P.O.V<strong>

I sat on the bleachers, reading the first Dark Tower series by Stephen King. The other students were whispering about something. I looked up and noticed the new girl. She looked like she didn't want to be here at all.

Pretty though, long brown hair, green eyes, petite.

Then all the balls came flying out of the supply closet and danced around the room to the movement of the girl's hands. Everyone smiled and clapped but Boomer didn't look impressed.

"CAR!"

He yelled with a serious look on his face. I couldn't help but wince as the car came down and almost crushed the girl before she jumped out of the way.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Try and give me a little warning next time Bigmouth!" She snarled flinging her hands in the air, causing the car to rapidly fly into the ceiling.

I was impressed, she had the guts to tell off Boomer.

"HERO!" He yelled shrugging. "Go get changed, we'll play a good ol' game of Super Dodgeball." Boomer said writting on his clipboard.

Great, super dodgeball. (Sarcasm)

Super dodgeball is a stupid game Boomer gets us to play every year for the whole month before Halloween. How you play is kind of just like dodgeball. Except that instead of normal dodgeballs we use these super heavy balls that contain a type of neutrilizing energy to stop your power for 10 minutes leaving you out.

Aside from the neutrilizing balls you can also use your power. Giving me a great advantage because of my fire.

Boomer seperated us into two teams Heroes and Villians, they're the only group names he knows.

Giving us the equal amount of neutrilizer balls, he blew the whistle after getting up into his high chair.

I immediately started whipping fire at the opposing team. Getting students out time after time. Slowly both teams started losing players. There was me left on my team, and some skinny guy in the back with the new girl.

The rule for telekinesis' for dodgeball is they can only throw the balls, they can't make it follow you or hit you directly, otherwise they'd just win. I got the nerdy guy out right away and then aimed for the girl, she didn't seem too graceful on her feet but she dodged all the fireballs easily. Not using her powers to move them even though she was allowed. She aimed a neutrilizer right for me, I hit it with fire causing it to stop and start sparking.

She looked startled and jumped back from the ball, I took the opportunity and hit her with a weak fire ball, not enough to hurt her but just enough to get her out.

She hit the floor and Boomer blew the whistle.

"Heroes WIN!" He yelled.

"Griffin hit the showers!"

The girl got up by herself and scowled at me, me? Warren Peace! The girl just scowled at me!

* * *

><p>*Lunch*<p>

I sat at my usual table, alone and perfectly fine with it. Until of coarse..

"Hi Warren." Hippie said placing her tray down at my table, I growled not removing my eyes from my book as all the others sat down.

"Sup?" Zack asked trying to be the gangster he's not.

"Hey this is Ally Griffin." Will said showing up at my table with the new girl.

Her face turned upside down when she noticed she was being introduced to me. I kept facing my book but averted my eyes to her and raised an eyebrow.

"You." She growled.

"You's two know eachother?" Ethan asked confusidly.

"No," I sad returning to my book.

"Then?.."

"He's in my gym class." She growled causing me to look at her, she just sat there staring me down and folding her arms.

"And...?" Will looked confused.

She leaned forward with her arms still crossed.

"Just so you know, I let you win." She said in a growl before grabbing her bag and leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it'd be a good idea to put some of this into Warren's point of view, I want to get him more into the story since it's a Warren fic obviously, but anyway, tell me what you think by reviewing:D**


	3. Duke's a Hazzard

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 3: Duke's a Hazzard

***Lindsay's P.O.V***

Today was an amazing day, my school is just so perfect. The popular group is seperated from the nerds, freaks, and losers with no life other than comic books *cough, cough Ally*... I immediately became popular, obviously since I'm like so pro. I met these girls named Crystal, Lauren and Bethany. They're amazing, pretty with nice clothes and nice hair.

Like me.

I smiled to myself as I entered the kitchen. My eyes widening when I noticed the pots, pans, food and garbage flying around the kitchen. I noticed Ally controlling them all with her hand movements.

"What are you doing?" I asked still watching as dishes were put away and the floor being swept.

"Cleaning." She replied plainly.

"Why don't you do it normally?" I asked.

She looked at me with her usual 'are you stupid' look.

"If you had telekinesis would you take advantage of it?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. She didn't say anything after that.

"Ally," Grampa said walking into the kitchen and noticed her using her powers.

"Wha?" She asked slamming shut the fridge, cupboards and drawers at the same time.

"How many times do I tell you not to use your powers for doing chores? It's no fair to your sister." He asked in a sigh.

"How many times have you bet on the Steelers when you already knew they'd win? That's not fair to the other people." She said smirking.

He sighed with a smile before walking our through the patio doors and onto the deck in the back yard. I shrugged and sat at the island counter in the middle of the kitchen.

"So Grampa promised…" I oddly started a conversation with my sister.

"Do you hear that?" She asked looking around nervously.

"Hear what?" "Somethings going to happen.

"Where's Gramps?" She asked demandedly.

"Outside." I replied confusidly. She must be getting paranoid feelings because she ran outside to check on him, after that she ran around the house checking every room.

"Ally what are you doing?" I asked tired of this little game.

"Somethings going to happen and I want to try and stop it before it does. I hate feeling useless when people are getting hurt!" She yelled making her way down the stairs.

She whipped the front door open and looked around. I walked out with her, we both noticed the truck speeding towards a group of the neighbourhood kids. It looked out of control because the driver seemed terrified and he was crazily honking the horn. Two of the children noticed, but one was so frightened he just stood there.

Where's The Commander and Jetstream at a time like this?

Ally lifted up her hands when the mother screeched for her child to get off the road, the truck was so close.

"Ally you can't move something that heavy." I said worriedly.

"Would it be better if he hit the child!" She snarled already trying her hardest.

It slowly started loosing speed, the truck then came to a hault right before it would've hit the young freightened boy.

"You did it!" I whispered excitedly so the nosey neighbours couldn't hear.

"Yeah, I did do it." She said frowning before passing out.

"Lindsey! What's wrong with Ally?" Will said running towards us from his house.

The Commander and Jetstream were already helping the shaken up driver.

"She stopped the truck and then just fell over!" I said worriedly.

"It takes a lot out of a young telekinetic to move something that big." He said before picking her up carefully and carrying her into the house.

"Grampa!" I yelled worriedly, even though he probably already knew what happened but didn't want to intervene.

Even though my sister was energy drained I couldn't help but notice Will's strength...

I wish he was carrying me.

"I know." Gramps said wisely as Will set her down on the couch.

"Is she going to be okay?" Will asked worriedly as Gramps put a pillow under her head and a blanket over her.

"Yes, she just needs some rest and some black coffee." He replied wisely.

"Why black coffee?" Will asked curiously.

"It temporarily gives a boost of energy, so it helps with any power drain." He replied.

***Ally's P.O.V***

It feels like a rhino just went on a rampage inside my head. My throat is dry and my lips feel chapped. Feeling an odd warmth I opened my eyes.

The sun through the window was shining down to where I lay on the couch. A steaming cup of black coffee on the sidetable next to me. Even though I don't often drink coffee something in my mind screamed to drink it. So I did.

As the warm liquid slipped down my throat I felt better, as if this was my medicine.

"You're awake." I looked up to see the smiling face of my gramps. No matter how old the ol' Irishman gets he's still with a smile.

"And tired, what happened?" I asked placing my cup back on the sidetable.

"You my dear, showed signs of a true hero. You knew you could've gotten hurt from that much energy drainage but you still saved that boy." He said proudly sitting on the side of the couch.

"I'm proud of you, that's why I have a surprise for you." He said grinning like the chesire cat.

"A surprise?" I asked with a smile.

"Well more of a gift,"

"I'M GETTING A KITTEN!" I could heard Lindsay squeeling on the phone.

"Kitten?" I looked at him confusidly.

"Remember when you were a wee lass and you'd always cry for a pet? Well, I've decided it's time for you and Lindsay to get one."

"Really?" I said excitedly.

"Of Coarse Darlin'."

"But Gramps, I don't like cats." It was true, I've never been a cat person. It's just not my thing, I mean hey. They're beautiful animals and all. I'm just a big dog lover, dogs are smart and lovable and totally dependant.

"Almost like a man only smarter," as Grams would always say.

"Then get a dog and Lindz will get a cat." He shrugged.

"Well won't it be a lot of work on you when we're at school?" I ask in a concerned way.

"The house is big and so is the yard, I'm sure pets can live here without causing me harm." He explained.

"I'm finally getting one too." Will said walking into the living room from the kitchen with his parents following suit.

"If you forget to feed it like your gerbal you won't have another pet again." Josie said with her hands on her hips.

"Yes mom." Will rolled his eyes.

"Hey Ally, that was an amazing thing you did. The boy and the driver are safe and sound and it's all thanks to you." Steve said with a smile pushing up his glasses.

"Thank you." I said standing up. "I acctually feel great. Grampa what was in the coffee?" I asked stretching my arms.

"Nothing but coffee beans and water, coffee gives you temporary energy. So sleep well tonight." He added before walking into the kitchen.

"Can we get the kitten today?" Lindsay begged Grampa.

"I guess, dear."

"So soon?" I furrowed my brows.

"Hun you've been asleep for a day and a half." Josie explained.

"What!" My jaw dropped.

"I missed school!"

"I brought your work from the classes you missed." Will said with his cheeky smile.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold would you care to join us on the hunt for an animal to call our own?" Gramps asked putting on his coat, I snorted at his old Irish tone.

"Oh please just call us Steve and Josie." Josie said waving her hand with a smile.

"I think it wouldn't hurt to tag along." Steve said throwing on his jacket.

"What did you mean by hunt an animal?" Lindsey asked making ne roll my eyes.

"I didn't mean really hunt it Lindz, but back in Ireland me and me brother used to hunt rabbits." He explained.

"Bunny rabbits!" "They're over populated anyway, always eating our vegetables." He said starting up our car.

"Human are over populated but you don't see other animals murdering us because of it." I said looking out the window and noticing the Stronghold's car following behind us.

We arrived at the Animal Pound. I explained I wanted to adopt a dog and not get one from a puppy mill by buying for one at a pet shop. Even though Lindsay whined about the animals being diseased and smelly.

"Are you getting a dog or a cat?" Will asked me as we fell behind and started walking together.

"Dog, you?" I asked.

"I want a dog, I've always wanted a dog." He explains.

"Me too, I'm not a cat person." I shrugged as we walked up to the managing desk.

"Looking to adopt?" The nice looking man said with a smile.

"Yes, she wants a cat and these to want to adopt a dog." Grampa explained.

"Alright, well you's two come with me and Jean here will take you to the cats." He explained to us, I could already hear the dogs barking in the back.

I looked at Gramps before walking behind the man. He gave me a smile almost saying good luck with his eyes.

"So these are the dogs, each of them are different in their own way and have their own stories behind why they're here." He explained as we noticed the cages at each side of the wall with a dog in each. Luckily a respectable amought of space in each.

"This is Pancho," He pointed to a sweet little chihuahua.

"Tulip." A small mixed bred dog.

"Santa." A white lab.

"Suzie." A

"Look at this one." Will said with an excited smile kneeling down to a small half collie and beagle mix.

"We found him by the Metropolis of Maxville sign so we just call him Max." The man said, I leaned down at the cage next to will and stuck my fingers in. The cute little innocent dog started licking them and wagging his tail.

"Can I have him?" Will asked politely, his mind made up to get the cute dog.

"Of coarse, it's great to see these nice dogs get a good home." He took out his keys.

All the other dogs randomly stopped barking.

All the other dogs randomly stopped barking.

We all looked towards the door as a snarl and loud vicious bark echoed through the place. The door flew open and two men trying to tame a huge aggressive Saint Bernard struggled to make their way in. They held long sticks with some sort of wire on the end to keep him steady but still he attacked them, luckily for them they managed to stay away from his powerful jaws.

"What about that one?" I asked watching it as I stood up straight.

"That, is Duke." He replied almost as if he was telling a horror story.

"We found him in an abusive home as a puppy, he escaped through a whole under a gate in the dog yard out back and we found him a year later as a stray dog. He's too aggressive so he has to be put down." He explained.

"Put Down!"

"Yes, no one can handle him. Any dog with that type of behavior is not safe and can't be saved." He added.

"Are you insane! Every dog can be saved." I said walking over to the immense dog's cage. He wasn't scared, excited or happy at all. He showed no emotion at all on his large face.

He was huge, not average size for the common Saint Bernard. His back was light carmel brown, his belly and legs were white, his ears and upper head were dark brown and black around the eyes. He had a scar on the left side of his face, below his ear and aside from his snout. My guess is it was from fighting. I leaned forward hooking my fingers through the cage.

"Careful," Will said causiously.

He just stared at me.

"He's been tested for rabies and other diseases but he's clean. We don't know why he acts the way he does." He explains.

I could see the rage in his brown eyes, the pain and the sadness. All he wants is for someone to understand and accept him. I can see it, or sense it.

"I want him." I said with admiring eyes on the canine before me.

"I'm sorry but he's too aggressive, we can't let him go home and then attack you." The man said.

"I'll prove he's not aggressive." I said standing up.

"Well I think we just proved he was." The man said matter'o'factly.

"Let him out and I'll show you." I said.

"Just let him out." Will said in a sigh, tired of the stubborn man. Or the stubborn me?

"Okay, stand back." The man grabbed a large stick before carefully opening the cage. The dog just sat there, not moving. Not making a sound, but staring right at me.

I crouched down and held out my hand. At my level the dog was even taller than me. He still sat there, looking at me. As if he was judging my character by my movements. He stood up becoming even taller and then took a step toward me. He was a huge dog, more muscle than anything. With the thick fur it made him even bigger. My palm face down I reached out as he stepped forward. I could tell Will and the man were nervous, I'm not sure why but I remained calm. He looked at my hand and then at me, before he lifted up my hand with his head and rested it on the top of his head.

"Good boy." I said with a smile before petting him.

"My God," The man said with wide eyes.

"Now, can I take him home?" I asked standing up straight, Duke stood protectively next to me.

"Uh yeah, lemme j-.. just get the paper work." He said leading us out front.

Oddly I didn't need a leash, Duke just walked beside me.

"That's not a dog! That's a horse." Lindsay said cuddling to a little ginge kitten. Duke growled at her, showing his teeth a little. "Vicious." She breathed jumping behind Gramps.

"Good boy, see her and that rat are the enemies." I said in a laugh.

"That is one big dog." Steve said eyeing Duke.

I shrugged, Grampa then started filling out the forms. Will and his family were gushing over how adorable Max was.

When I brought Duke home he was really wary of his surroundings. Keeping his back to the wall and sniffing everything. He wouldn't sit down he'd just stand there. When I put down his bowl of food he would just look at it and wait for me to leave before he would eat. He wouldn't lay on the couch, he'd lay on the floor.

* * *

><p>"I wouldn't bother him or anything and when he needed to go out I would just open the door and let him out then he'd come right back. He wouldn't chase the cat either." I explained to Majenta and Layla a we all sat at the cafeteria table, the girls on one side and the guys on the other.<p>

"That doesn't sound like normal dog behavior. If you want I could get my mom to talk to him?" Layla asked.

"Maybe, I just want him to trust me first." I said picking at my short bitten nails.

Well when you get as paranoid as me you tend to bite your nails or crack your knuckles. It's just these annoying habits that follow my power, they're like side-effects.

"Hey guys, long time no see." A girls voice caught my attention as a bright girl wearing baby blue and white with blond hair sat down next to me, ready to talk,

"Hey Freezie." Zack said with his quirky smile.

"Hi Zack." She said in a laugh,

"Where have you been?" Layla asked.

"Daddy dearest bought this new boat thing and we spent the week on it, some times it's great to have a rich daddy. You guys should come out some time?" She asked smiling, everyone said they're own type of yes.

"Oh hi," She said averting her attention to me.

"You're the new girl? I'm Kate Wynters." She held her hand out.

"Ally Griffin." I said shaking it.

"That's a pretty name, where you from? Originally I mean?" She asked.

"New York." I replied.

"Wow, and you moved all the way from out east? Hmm, now that I think about it I can pick out your accent." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to not hearing 'Whes' yo gramps?' every time someone is looking for my grampa." I said making her laugh.

"You should join the cheer squad, you'd be perfect for it." She said smiling.

"Uhm, no thanks. I'm not the cheer type." I said with a shrug.

"But why, you're so pretty." She said with a smile. The bell then rang loudly, signaling lunch as over.

"See ya," Layla and Will said to Kate and I before walking off to they're next class.

"What class do you have?" She asked as we walked to my locker.

"Mad Science, you?" "Oh we have the same class, we should sit together." She said as I got my books.

"Yeah sure," I said before I noticed her Harry Potter binder.

"You like Harry Potter?" I asked as we walked to class.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE Harry Potter. I've read every book and seen every movie." She explained as we walked into the classroom and took our seats near the window.

"Really? Wow, I've only seen the third one. I think." I said in a laugh.

"Really? That's gunna change," She said with an excited smile making me laugh.

"Alright class!" Medulla said loudly.

"Today we will be seperated into pairs, each pair will write a two page essay on the do's and don'ts of disabling a bomb." Medulla explained. The class groaned loudly before the door opened and that Warren guy entered.

"Ahh, since it seems you could care less about being in my class on time, how about I choose your partener for you." Medulla said with an evil smirk looking at the list of students, Warren rolled his eyes before taking a seat.

Please not me, don't be me, not me!

"The new girl, Allison Griffin."

Fuck,

Pardon the language.

"Dammit," I breathed.

I sighed as Medulla started reading off more names.

"Warren isn't a complete asshole, he's actually alright. I danced with him last homecoming, but we're not really compatible so we stayed friends." Kate explained as she started picking up her things to move to her partners desk.

"He seems like a dick to me." I sighed.

"He acts like one, just ask Will. They're bestfriends." She shrugged. I got up with my stuff and walked over to Peace's desk and sat down.

"Listen, let's just do this and get it over with." I said opening my binder.

"Whatever," He growled opening his science book. We silently worked for most of the class, until the last bell rang.

"We're gunna have to do this at home," I sighed throwing my bag over my shoulder.

He didn't say anything.

"It's due tomorrow..." I added as I tried to keep up with his stride. He still didn't speak.

"Peace I don't like this as much as you do so let's get it over with." I growled.

"And," He growled back.

This guy is making me extremely frusterated.

"It's due tomorrow!"

"Fine, Paper Lantern 8:00." He said before stalking off to his bus.

That is one difficult person.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that took a while, this is actually quite a long chapter. Well I hope you like it, and if you see any mistakes please let me know so I can go back and fix them. :) Review<strong>


	4. A woman of 100 words

**A/N: I'm b****ack! I just wanted to clear up a few things, I know in most stories Freeze Girl is either with Warren or some evil chick, but I never planned her to be. She doesn't seem crazy in the movie, but I guess I shouldn't judge a book by it's cover because neither did Gwen at first. Anyway, in this story she's nice a Potterhead and a good friend of the gang, it's okay if you don't like it, I don't mind, not everyone will agree with you. T****hank you's all s****o much for the reviews. It really brightens my day:)**

* * *

><p><span>Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 4: A woman of 100 words<span>

"Hey Gramps." I said with a smile as I tossed my bag on the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Allycat." He said with a smile as he poured milk in his tea.

"Where's Lindz?" I asked sitting down as he put tea infront of me.

"Cheerleading practice." He replied sitting at the opposite end of the table from me and sipping from his mug.

"Of coarse." I said with a sigh, I then noticed Duke walking into the kitchen calmly. The odd thing is he's a really smart dog, he's calm and relaxed when he wants to be.

"So where are you off to tonight?" Gramps asked eating a cookie.

"How d-... Oh right, Paper Lantern. I need to finish a Mad Science essay." I explained, he probably seen me at the resteraunt or leaving in a vision.

"With a boy?" He added, Gramps has never been fond of me and Lindsay being near boys. He especially hated my ex-boyfriend Mark.

"My Mad Science partner, who is of the opposite sex yes, but worrying is something an old man like you should never do." I smirked trying to cool down my tea.

"It's not you I worry for." He explained watching the sugar bowl float to where we sat. I needed more sugar so I used my power to get it, I often think of powers as 'If you have them use them, if not it's a waist.'

"I won't be kicking serious butt today unless he get's on my nerves more than usual." I shrugged.

"Alright, did you get your homework done?" Gramps asked.

"I just got home, but yes. I finished most of it on the bus. I think I'm going to take Duke for a walk." I said standing up.

"Okay," He said with a smile as I entered the foyer and put on my boots before calling Duke.

"I have something for you. I picked it up today." I said with a mischevious smile as I reached into my pocket.

Duke didn't look excited or happy, just a little bit curious and some what worried. I smiled and pulled out a large black leather collar, that has a silver tag with 'Duke' written in bold letters on it and my phone number written on the back. I held it out for him to sniff it.

"If you don't wanna' wear it you don't have to." I said.

He lifted up his large head and stretched his neck, my guess is giving me permission to put it on him. Slowly and carefully I wrapped my arms around his kneck and buckled on the collar. It fit perfectly and was large and thick, noticable enough to realize he had a home.

"There," I said standing up straight. "it looks good, you might even attract some girl dogs." I laughed grabbing my book that I layed on the shelf before opening the front door. I walked out first, then Duke. He trailed by my side at my pace. I was amazed at first that he didn't need a leash, he is only 2 and usually two year old dogs are quite energetic. Usually running around and barking and whining.

Duke is obidient and smart, sometimes I wonder if he was a human in a past life or something, but I guess being abused as a puppy and living in alleyways is a way to take away the dog's happiness. I just wish I could get passed his trust issues and get him to relax, maybe let me pet him or something. I guess I shouldn't rush him, he's not used to having a family, a home and someone there for him.

As we walked along the sidewalk on the beautiful sunny day in Maxville I buried my nose in my book. I've currently been reading The Frankentein Series by Dean Koontz. The books are amazing, I love Koontz's work. Along with Darren Shan and Steven King.

"Hey Ally," A male voice, but a young one. I looked up to see Will and Layla walking in my direction with an excited Max on a little red leash.

"Hey," I said as the approached. I wasn't sure how Duke would react to other dogs so I made sure to keep our distance.

"What are you doing tonight?" Will asked with a smile.

"I have to finish working on my Mad Science essay, why?" I asked, Will and Layla and the others are Sophmores, Me, Warren and Kate are Juniors so those lucky ducks don't have to do the essay for Medulla.

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow then we should all go to the movies. I was hoping to see the new Pirates of the Carribean." Will explained.

"Sure, what time?" I asked.

"Uhm, I think it's starts at 7:45. I'll text you okay?" Will replied.

"Okay, well I gotta go. See you Will, Layla." We said our goodbyes. Duke and I kept walking, I've always enjoyed just walking. Not thinking, not worrying, not caring.

It helps that paranoia, that eerie feeling of something about to happen, sometimes it's so bad I just want to lock myself up in my room and never leave. But still, it wouldn't stop the fate of danger.

After about an hour of walking I decided it was time we headed home. We walked through town and then back home. I changed into a sweater and a pair of jeans, just the usual when I'm around the house. I needed to meet Peace at the Paper Lantern at 8:00. I kind of forgot about that until now. Oh well,

I walked downstairs and put on my sneakers and grabbing my school bag before leaving. "I'll be back soon Gramps." I said opening the front door and walking into the night air.

Will texted me the directions to the Paper Lantern so I could find the place. I also have to walk, I never really bothered getting my lisence in New York. I either took a taxi, subway or a bus to where I wanted to go, but living here now I really think I should get one. I walked into the city for about fifteen minutes before I found the chinese resteraunt.

It was cute and seemingly a professional place. With Chinese decor and pictures all over the walls.

"Hello, My name is Sam. Could I get you a booth or a table?" The seemingly nice Asian woman asked.

"Uhm is Warren here?" I question.

"Yes, one moment." She said with a bit of an annoyed look on her face before walking into the kitchen. The place looks kind of empty, well it is 8 at night so I guess I shouldn't expect too many people.

"Next time spend your time with your girlfriend while you're not at work." Sam said sternly brushing passed Warren.

"Uhm, yeah excuse me! I am not! His girlfriend." I pointed out to Sam.

"Whatever." Warren said with a shrug before walking to a booth near the back.

I growled and followed him.

"So you'll work on the summary at the beginning and I'll finish the last paragraph and then it's done." I said taking out my stuff and sliding into the booth across from him.

"Yep," He said in his deep voice looking through the text book.

His few words is really getting on my nerves. I started writting and noticing how nice this resteraunt is, I'd eat here... Even though Peace works here, I'll just come on his days off.

How would I know when he's not working?

I can't learn his schedule, that would be wierd and creepy.

I guess I can't, oh well..

After Looking over the essay and correcting any mistakes I made sure it was perfect. Like I said I care about my school work, I want a good grade.

"Finally done," I said stacking the papers together.

He just grunted before getting up.

"You are driving me insane!" I growled standing up quickly in a accusing sort of way.

"You think you're sooo cool with your 'whatevers' and 'Uh huhs', are you that incapable of speaking?" He looked taken a back.

Yes, I, calm Allison Marie Griffin can get a little cranky, but only when pushed over the edge.

"K don't answer that, bye." I said lifting my bag over my shoulder and walking out.

He just stood there with that little smirk on his face, I could just rip it off. I exited the resteraunt and walked into the cool air.

Nothing like getting mad at people to brighten your day, or night.. or ya know... afternoon? I got home and went up to my room. I tied my hair up and washed my face before changing into a pair of sweats and a baggy Yankees tshirt.

As I passed my sidetable I noticed my picture of mom. Evelynn Griffin, I guess I'll tell you the tale.. After I was born my father walked off the face of the earth, not literally. He disapeared and I've never met him, 2 years later she married a local buisnessman named Greg Jameson, when I was five and Lindsay was two they got into a car accident driving to the airport and later died in the hopsital. Grams and Gramps took us in and raised us, Grams died two years ago of heart disease. Now it's just Gramps.

Lindsay uses the last name Jameson, because rightfully it's her name. Greg was never my father and I prefer to go by Griffin.

* * *

><p><em>The next day<em>

* * *

><p>"You have friends!" Lindsay said bewildered as Ally, Layla, Majenta and Kate entered the house.<p>

"Who would've guessed." Ally said sarcasticly as they started walking up to her room.

"I'm so excited to see Pirates 4, I mean it's no Harry Potter but I lovveeeee Johnny Depp!" Kate said excitedly.

"Same, he's so witty." Ally said putting on a long black cardigan sweater that seperates in the middle over a green shirt. A pair jeans and her black boots.

"And hot." Majenta shrugged putting her hair into a bun.

"He's like 47." Layla said in a laugh.

"He's still hot, especially for 47." Majenta said smiling.

"Well let's go we're gunna miss the opening previews." Kate said.

They all stopped to give her a wierd look.

"What? I like the previews." She shrugged as they walk downstairs.

"K gramps we're going to the movies." Ally called as she opened the front door.

"Take it." She heard her grandfather yell back, she was confuse until she looked down to see Duke holding up a twenty dollar bill in his soggy mouth.

"Ew," Ally said picking it up. "Thank you! Good boy Duke." Ally said before exiting.

"Your dog is so cute, and massive. It looks like a horse, but with paws." Kate said with a smile.

"Alright then." Ally said laughing.

"That's your car?" Ally said wide-eyed, parked at the curb a new Ford Mustang in dark red.

"Yep, Daddy bought it for me for grading last year." Kate said turning on the car and smiling.

"Wow," Ally said shaking her head.

They turned up the radio and sang every word to every song they knew as they drove to the Maxville Cinema. They got out of the car and entered the theatres.

"Hey," Kate said as she noticed her boyfriend Alex with the guys, Zack, Warren, Will and Ethan.

"Hey," He said giving her a kiss.

"Hi guys," Ally said as they formed a little group.

"You's are late." Will said with a playful smile to Layla.

"It wasn't our fault," Layla shrugged.

"Yeah it takes a while to look this good." Kate laughed making the girls to do the same.

They talked as they waited in line for their food and to pay for their tickets. Ally couldn't help but tap her foot impatiently.

"I'm sorry about this."

Someone said, but before she could find out who said it she was pulled into a kiss by a good looking colledge guy with shaggy blonde hair and wearing a grey shirt, his friends ran and then caught up to him. Everyone watched as the guy pulled away from stunned Ally and crossed something off his paper.

"Hurry." One of his friends said dragging him away.

"Sorry! I'm doing a challenge!" The guy yelled giving the call me hand signal and running off with his friends.

"Ally? Who was that?" Layla said with a huge smirk on her face, they all looked at the wide-eyed brunnette.

"I have no idea, this is the weirdest city ever." She said walking ahead in the line.

Everyone laughed, she just rolled her eyes and growled.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Kate said to Ally.

"Wow!" Ethan said looking around the crowded theatre.

"What are you looking for, Popsicle?" Warren asked him.

"A girl doing a challenge." Ethan said still searching with his eyes making them laugh.

They got their popcorn and tickets and went into the theatre. Finding a an empty row in the back they took their seats.

Will, Layla, Kate, Alex, Ethan, Zack, Majenta, Ally and then Warren in that order.

* * *

><p>After the movie they all gathered out of the theatre and into the cinema.<p>

"I loved that one, Jack was funnier than ever." Kate said with a smile.

"I really liked it." Ally said.

"K my moms here, bye." Zack kissed Majenta on the cheek. "Bye guys." He said jogging off to his mom's car.

Ally noticed one by one the group started going home until it was just Ally, Layla and Warren.

"Do you's need a ride?" Layla asked noticing her mom.

"No thanks I'll walk, it's not far and I like the fresh air. I'm not used to the lack of poluted air here." Ally said in a laugh.

"I have my car." Warren muttered.

"Okay then see you's." Layla said walking off, after she left Warren walked towards his car.

"Get in." He said plainly using his keys to unlock it.

The 72 roadrunner in metallic black. 'Why does everyone but me have nice cars?' Ally thought to herself.

"I said I was walking." She stated.

"In the dark? Get in." Warren said getting in his car.

Ally sighed and got in the passengers seat. "So why the sudden generousity?" She asked looking over at him.

"If you're that hooked on walking then I'll pull over." Warren growled.

"Answer the question." Ally growled back. He just ignored it.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Right next to Will's." She replied.

She couldn't figure him out, he's to himself but can be outspoken? He's selfish but generous? All to confusing for her to think about.

"You never let me say anything before you flipped out the other night." Warren said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Say it then." She said.

"I don't get you." He said looking over at her as he pulled into her driveway.

"Me?"

"One minute you're calm and nice and the next you're telling me off?" He explained.

"You're the confusing one, one minute you're all bad-ass and yet you read and do good at school?" She asked.

He just leaned back in the seat and looked like he was in deep thought.

"Thanks for the ride." Ally said opening the door and getting out but not yet closing it.

She leaned in and smiled.

"Confusion now hath made his masterpiece."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like the little Shakepeare quote I had going on for the last line. Yep, I'm that awesome... nah, not really. My bf acctually took me to see Pirates 4 over the weekend and if you're a huge potc fan I suggest you see it because WOW! It was awesome! Well anyway, hope you liked this chapter. Review please:)**


	5. All Hallows Eve

**I updated early! I just couldn't wait any longer, darn my patience issues! **

**Thank you's all for those amazing reviews, they give me the strive to keep writing this:) **

**ViolentAlice: oh it's not offending me in any way, of coarse it wouldn't. I didn't mean to sound insulted in my A/N, I know what you mean by eating Freezie, well not eating (because that is called cannibalism my dear children and is frowned up in most societes -Willy Wonka) Aha, but anyway, no probs and they're all kind of shady yeah, freezie could be anyone.. i wish she was more in the movie though, she wouldve been a great main character :-)**

**FutureOlympian: You mear dear friend must attend Sky High yourself? Because I think you obtain the power of 'MindReading!' You took the perfect ideas right out of my messed up little head. I'm just joshing, But those are kind of the best ideas. You never know... The future is Bulletproof my friends, but remember The Aftermath is secondary.**

**Here it is...**

* * *

><p><span>Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 5: All Hallows Eve<span>

Ally sat silently on the bus, looking out the window and boredly counting the sidewalk blocks the bus passes. She noticed Warren Peace walking down the aisle at the back of the bus. Wearing his usual scowl, he sat down in the back seat and ignored everyone around him by taking out his book.

She turned back around and continued to watch the ground.

"Hey." A voice next to her caught her attention.

She sat up straight and looked next to her to see Kate with a huge smile.

"Hey." Ally said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked.

"I didn't get much sleep, I had a nightmare. I was alone and there was this plane crashing in the sky, there were so many innocent people on that plane and no matter how hard I try my power isn't strong enough to stop it. It's torchure." She explained picking at her fingernails.

"Wow, well don't worry about it. If that were to happen I'm sure the Commander and Jetstream would be there to stop it." Kate reassured her and smiled as Alex sat down in the seat the opposite of them.

'But The Commander and Jetstream are just two people, they can't be there for everyone at every second.' She made herself worried again.

As the bus took off and flew through the clouds to get to the airborn High school Ally couldn't help but think about the Superheroes of the world. 'We're all at a school to learn to fight against villians but do we ever learn how to stop a sinking ship? Or a terrorist attack? Or even a speeding truck?' She thought.

The bus came to an uneasy stop and the students scattered off, Ally just sat there.

"Are you okay?" The deep male voice of Warren Peace brought her from her thoughts, she looked up and cleared her throat.

"Uh yeah, uhmm.. I'm gunna uhh, yeah.. thanks." She said awkwardly as she got up and walked passed him off the bus.

* * *

><p>All morning her mind was settled on her dream, through Art class she completely blanked, art being one of her favorite classes she just stared out the window in a daze. In french class she was called upon three times and had no idea what was happening.<p>

She couldn't understand, she needed to talk to her grandfather about it. Not the dream but the paranoia, she's always loved her power of telekinesis but the precognition has been getting worse.

'Imagine being in the middle of no where and you see someone on the side of the road, it was a hit and run. There's no one around, not a car, not a sound and no hospital for miles and the poor man is just laying there dying and all you can do is watch and hope for a miracle. How would you feel?' Ally wrote on a note to Kate in Mad Science.

'I can't even explain how horrible that would be.' Kate wrote back.

"Miss Griffin, give me that. Thank you." Medulla took the paper.

He read it silently, Ally felt uncormfortable from the curious stares and the fact just read her note that wasn't meant for him to read. Medulla looked down at her and slipped the note into his lab coat.

"Miss Griffin, please see me after the bell."

He walked back to the front of the class and continued to teach his lesson. Ally's throat went dry.

'I'm in so much trouble, what's Gramps gunna' say?' She thought to herself.

Kate mouthed a sorry but Ally just hit her forehead off her desk.

The bell rang signalling lunch break. Everyone exited except Ally and Kate, who soon got up and shot a caring glance at Ally before making her way to lunch.

" how long have you been getting this severe paranoia?" He asked.

"Since I was 12 when I got my telekinesis." She replied picking at her bitten nails.

"Well in the early 1900's precognition was common, but like most powers it was considered witch craft and the supers were burned at the stake. Now it's more rare because of it, but this form is odd. I've never came into contact with someone who possessed a paranoid form of precognition." Medulla explained, Ally just sat there looking up at him.

"What powers are in the family?" Medulla asked.

"Well my mother could see the future like my Grandpa and I never knew my father." She replied.

"Well it would be very interesting to know how you recieved that power is that way." He added.

"Uhm it would?"

"Yes, this is a new thing. If your power gets too out of and come and see me." He said as Ally got up and walked towards the door.

"Alright, thank you." She said before leaving.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the cafeteria, as soon as I entered a guy with short brown hair stopped me.<p>

"Hey, you should come to my party on friday, it's a halloween party so dress up." He said before him and his crew left. I shrugged before continuing with my lunch ritual.

I got a jello, a water and my favorite: a granny's green apple. I could eat a million of these.

"Ally," Layla said waving me over, I joined their table and sat between Layla and Zack.

"Sup Ally?" Zack said in his 'Gansta' way.

"Nothing much, this random guy just came up to me and invited me to his halloween party." I shrugged.

"Caleb Johnson, everyone who's anyone is going." Will explained.

"Are you guys going?" I asked.

"Yeah," Will replied.

"I don't do parties, but I guess it's better than sitting at home watching Conan with a box of Lucky Charms." I said with a smirk.

"You've done that before?" Majenta furrowed her brows.

"Uhmm... Pfftt, no." I tried to lie.

"So we dress up at this party?" I asked biting into my apple.

"Yeah, I'm going as my dad." Will said proudly.

"That's surprising." Warren mumbled, his tone rich in sarcasm. He didn't look away from his book.

"I'm going as a crayon." Zach said with a quirky smile.

"You should go as a highlighter." I laughed.

His face dropped and for a moment, I thought he was offended.

"EVEN BETTER!" He said excitedly.

"I'll be a witch." Majenta said, typical.

"I'm going as an Evil Scientist." Ethan smiled dorkily.

"I will be a RON WEASLY the princess!" Kate said jumping up from behind me and scaring the shit out of me.

"Did Medulla pop a cap?" She asked.

"A what?"

"Did he get mad?" She sighed.

"No, he was talking about my powers and stuff." I explained.

"Oh, well atleast you didn't get in trouble." She smirked.

"So Peace, what will you dress up as?" I asked with an evil grin.

"I don't do dress up."

"What do you mean? It's Halloween not playing with your little sister with a chest of clothes." I explained.

"Halloween is stupid." He growled making me fake gasp.

"Is not." I denied.

"Yes it is." He said still reading.

"Nuh uh,"

"Yes."

"Nooo!"

"You're being childish." He growled.

"Better than acting like an old man." I smirked.

"I'm not going to that stupid party so I wouldn't even have a reason to dress up even if I would which I would never." He explained.

"Well were you invited?" I asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to watch a bunch of drunk teenagers go down on eachother in costumes." He replied.

"Oh you're such a worry wort." I said in a sigh.

"No, I just couldn't care less about what goes on in the S.H social circle." He explained.

"Well I'm going." I said proudly.

* * *

><p>"We got your costume." Kate said with a smile as they walked into my house, we were all getting ready for the party. They picked up the costumes and brought them here.<p>

"Pirate?" I asked, I'm a huge pirate fan so I really wanted to go as one. She nodded and pulled it out of the Walmart bag.

"That's it! It looks like something a hooker would wear!" I said worriedly examining it.

"It was the only female pirate one they had." Layla explained as we walked up to my room.

I put it on and believe me I liked it but it was not me, the red skirt was a little too short for my preferance, the frilly white shirt came off my shoulders revealing way to much skin, the leather vest was way too tight and pushed everything upwards. The lace up boots came to my knees, I put on the red bandana and lots of jewelry. Too make myself feel more comfortable I put on spanks under my skirt and a black wife beater under my frilly shirt. I looked less like I was about to stand on the corner asking for a good time and more like me, but in pirate form after I fixed it up.

Layla was dressed as mother nature, Majenta was a witch and Kate was acctually a princess with red hair and a Hogwarts robe. Who would've guessed.

My hair was on long curls and I had a lot of eyemakeup on, courtesy of Kate. She specifically said pirate girls wear lots of eyemakeup, but I don't so I fussed and then she won. Like usual.

"ALLLYYY!" My sister screached after the doorbell wrang. I sighed and suggested we go downstairs.

My sister was flirtasiously leaning against the door when we came down, she turned around with a huge smile.

"Ally, there is a really really really hot guy at the door. Don't say something stupid, I'm going to put on more perfume." She whispered before running up the stairs.

"Hey Warren." Layla said walking past him outside.

"Why is he here?" I asked confusidly to Kate.

"Our driver," She smiled.

"Why do we need a driver?" I asked, he was dressed in his everyday clothes, jacket, jeans etc...

* * *

><p><strong>*Warren's P.O.V*<strong>

I can't believe Will dragged me into driving, I wasn't even planning on going. I hate parties but apperently Kate got her lisence taken away and I'm the only one who can drive, I think I'm g

oing soft, I need to put my foot down and burn his hair off or something.

I knocked at Griffin's door where a girl around 13 answered. She had fake blonde hair and blue eyes, not looking a thing like her big sister.

She looked surprised to see me and then put on a flirty smile.

"Hi," She said grinning.

"Uhm, is Ally here?" I asked awkwardly.

"You're here to see Ally? That's a first." She said before screaching her sister's name.

She said something I'm not sure what as Layla, Majenta, Kate and Ally walked downstairs in their costumes.

"Why do we need a driver?" Ally asked confusidly, she was dressed as a pirate. It didn't look as ridiculous as Kate's outfit, well it didn't look ridiculous at all. Just not something she'd wear, it did look good on her but she definatley didn't pick it out.

"Listen Lindz, don't go anywhere and when Crystal comes stay in the house. No one over but her, got it?" Ally asked her sister.

"Yeah yeah yeah, go on." The girl said, we all started walking towards my car.

"I call shotgun!" Ally called as I started up the car.

They wouldn't shut up as I drove them to the party, when we arrived they all practically ran out of the car to the house full of lights, music and other teenagers.

"Sup man?" Will asked me.

"I'm not talking to you." I growled.

"Oh come on it's about time you got out, go find a girl or something." Will said with a lazy smile.

"No."

"Well you know, Ally's single. She's pretty, smart, funny." Will explained as we entered the loud house. He was dressed as his father, I almost mistake him for Mr. Stronghold himself.

"No," I growled.

"Fine fine, but when you're life gets boring don't complain to me." He said in a laugh before walking off.

"DUDE!" I almost jumped ten feet in the air, turning around Zack was standing behind me with a huge smile. He was dressed as a highlighter and it was torchure holding myself back from laughing.

"I have to ask you something yo'." He said smiling.

"What?" I sighed.

"Okay, so how can I impress Majenta?" Why is he asking me this.

"Isn't she already your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yee, but I want to impress her." He explained.

"Oh okay, I don't know. Help her with stuff?" I suggested not really caring.

"Like what stuff?" He asked.

"I don't know, don't ask me." I growled.

He just shook his head, I still tried not to laugh at the fact he had a cap and was glowing in the dark. I grabbed a drink and noticed they were spiked, when I say spiked I mean there was about 20% of actual pop in it. So I put it down and noticed Ally and Layla talking to Larry the rock guy.

Ally looked bored so as soon as she noticed me she came over to talk.

"Hey," She said smiling and drinking her drink.

"Hey," I said tiredly.

"You don't seem like you're enjoying yourself." She stated.

"Well I told you I don't like parties." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Stop being such a downer, you can only have fun if you want. Lifes goes by fast, so run faster." She said

I could tell from her balance and the relaxed emotions on her face she had a lot of spiked soda and is still having more, probably unknowingly. Yet she still makes sense?

"Hi, I'm Jenine." A bubbly blonde girl said walking up to me and completely ignoring Ally.

"I was thinking, you know since you're hot and I'm cute maybe we could find a nice small closet." The girl suggested flirtasiously. She smelled like Alcohol and ciggerettes.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and a death glare spread across Ally's face towards Jenine. I was confused at first but then realized she's helping me out.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, right babe?" She looked up at me and winked.

"Right, I don't think my uhm girlfriend... Yeah, uhm my girlfriend would be okay with that sorry." I said awkwardly. The blonde huffed and gave Ally a sour look before stalking off.

"Well I think you owe me one." She smirked talking another huge gulp of her drink.

"You should go easy on that it's spiked." I explained as she poured herself another.

"Spiked with what? It tastes amazing." She smiled drinking more, she stumbled a bit but regained her balance.

"Okay, no more for you." I said trying to take away her drink, but she growled and chugged it almost immediatly falling forward.

"I am having so much fun. Hey Happy Halloween! She said to someone I doubt she knew as she tried to walk but failed miserably. And only at 11:30 she's the one who managed to get drunk the quickest and by accident too.

"Yeah, maybe it's time to leave." I suggested following her to make sure she doesn't get hurt or into trouble as she stumbles through people.

"Are you kidding, I, hih, am having the, hih, Life of time my." Okay, the last bit made no sense at all,

"Uhm I'm sure you are." I laughed, she had the hiccups and furrowed her brows everytime she hiccuped. A guy walked passed with a tray of red plastic cups and of coarse she took another. Chugging it she laughed and laughed. Then looked at her hand in amazment.

"I have one hundred fingers." She laughed, before falling forward and passing out. Luckily I managed catch her, I knew she had too much, I guess it was just the alcohol talking.

"Griffin?" I asked but she was out cold. Crap. "Stronghold." I said loudly, I had to carry Griffin as I found him.

"What happened!" He asked wide-eyed.

"The soda was spiked and she had a lot of it, I'm taking her home." I explained.

"Alright," he said going to find Layla.

* * *

><p>I pulled into her driveway and tried a millionth time to wake her but there was no luck. I walked to the other side and gently picked her up before walking up the steps to the door and kicking it to knock since my hands were full.<p>

Her sister opened the door with another girl her age next to her, both of them completely surprised to see me holding her sister at her doorstep.

"Uhm, is she okay?" Her sister asked.

"The punch was spiked." I explained walking past them and letting myself in with a sigh. "Are your parents home?" I asked looking around.

"My Grampa and no, he's not." she said whispering stuff to her friend.

"Where's her room?" I asked annoyedly.

"Last room on the right." She replied.

I walked up over the stairs and to her room, I had to lift her up higher to ler my hand free for opening the door. She stirred a little and murmered something I couldn't quite pick up.

The room was very her, the walls were a faded greyish purple. She had posters all over the walls, of The Beatles, Elton John, The Monkees etc... I set her down on the bed but she said something.

"Sarah Palin, Is a disgrace to politics!" She growled with her eyes still closed.

Only her would say something about politics in her drunken state.


	6. The Aftermath

**A/N: Well Helloooo:) Does that creepy hello remind anyone else of Mrs. Doubtfire? I read it over and thought about putting pie on my face. Anyway... I kinda didn't mean Ally looked like hooker in the last chapter, of coarse I wouldn't do that. Ally is the kind of girl to always wear jeans and a sweater or something, not to show herself off because she's uncomfortable with it. Her costume wasn't trashy, Ally just isn't comfortable with it and Warren noticed that. Just to clear that up, I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea of her. **

**Talis Ruadair: I read your review and I am so sorry, I got messed up. I was watching Scooby-Doo and I meant to put witch, (not that I'm a 4 year old watching cartoons), I guess I mixed the words wiccan and witch together and came up with my own word. Don't mind me, my bad facts. lol so please enjoy this chapter:)...**

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 6: The Aftermath

"Mmmm," I groaned rolling over in my bed. My head was pounding and every muscle was sore, I felt like throwing up. I noticed Duke asleep in a blanket near the window in the sun. "Where did Gramps take you last night?" I asked him, he got up and left.

Innopropriate question I guess.

I noticed a glass of water, pain killers and a note on my sidetable. I picked it up gingerly and read it.

"Consider us even -Warren."

I was confused, all I remember is having the hiccups and falling. That's it, wait! I told him he owed me one after I got rid of that blonde girl. I took the Advil and sipped on my water, my throat was so dry and I felt like shit completely. Last night I had a drink of soda which I guess had something in it, because I kept drinking more and more and then next thing you know I was dancing with 6 armed Calvin McDonald.

I got up and went to use the bathroom, I got a cold shower and changed into some baggy sweats and a dark blue hoodie with white strings on the hood. Letting my hair dry naturally and not putting on any makeup, I made sure to brush my mouth out a million times before putting on my fuzzy slippers and slowly making my way downstairs. I wasn't sure what time it was but the bright sun was causing me to wince in pain.

I heard someone cooking in the kitchen and followed my nose there. Gramps was frying a steak with a huge smile.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." He said winking at me.

"Afternoon? What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter to three hun, you were asleep for a while. Why were you up so late?" He asked innocently. I knew he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what went down last night he just won't say anything.

"So where did you acctually take Duke last night? And don't say the vet because no one randomly and secretly takes a huge Saint Bernard to the vet." I said slyly, he smirked realizing he didn't fool me.

"I took him to see a few friends of mine. They're dog breeders." He explained.

"Oh," I shrugged, he put the steak on a plate and then on the floor as I took out the container of yogurt for myself. "What are you doing?" I asked as he poured himself some tea. Duke entered and started eating the steak. "Why did you make the dog a steak?" I asked in a laugh.

"He don't like kibble." Gramps said with a quirky smile.

"He's a dog, he's supposed to eat kibble." I explained, Duke turned and growled at me before returning to his food. "Apparently not." I smirked.

"Your friends called darlin', they'll be here in 5,4,3,2.." He checked his watch. Someone rang the doorbell. "Come in!" He said with a cheeky smile. He knew I wasn't up to anything today so of coarse he allows my friends to come and annoy me.

"Hey Alls, let's go." Kate and Layla each grabbed an arm.

"What! Where?" I asked confusidly as they lead me to the door.

"See ya Gramps!" Kate called to Grampa as she opened the front door. Everyone started calling my Grandfather Gramps like I do for about a week now, we had a study session in my living room and Gramps told them stories from when he lived in Ireland as a teen. They love him,

"Where are we going?" I asked as I got in the back seat, my head was still spinning along with my stomach.

"The Paper Lantern where else." Layla said with a smile and a shrug as Kate started driving. She got her license taken away for a while because she was being 'saucy' to her father.

"How you feeling?" Layla asked me.

"Like I'm dying." I replied.

"You look terrible." Kate added.

"Thanks," I said sarcasticly with a smirk.

"Sooooo-..." Kate said dragging the "o". "Warren had to take you home last night." She said smirking.

"And..." I shrugged.

"You passed out so he had to carry you." She smiled, I felt self concious and then embarrassed but I just shook it off and tried to think about something else as we pulled into The Paper Lantern. Will, Ethan, Zack and Magenta were sitting in a family booth in the back and we joined them. I sat at the edge and lazily rested my head in my hands rubbing my temples.

"Hung over?" I looked up to see Warren with a huge smirk, he was wearing an apron and had his hair tied back.

"Not at all," I said sarcasticly and he just rolled his eyes. "Does anyone know who put what into those drinks last night?" I asked, if I had've known I wouldn't of drinken any, I'm an easy drunk and I'm not that kind of person.

"I think it was Camille Jensen." Layla said in a gossiping whisper.

"Who?" I asked confusidly as Warren sat down at the opposite end of the booth.

"She's the new queen bee, blonde, preppy, bitchy, you know the bee of S.H." Magenta explained.

"Yeah, ever since we defeated Gwen, Camille kind of took over." Will sighed.

"She's bad news, so try to stay away from her." Warren said

"Telling me what to do Peace?" I laughed sipping on Layla's rootbeer, he rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm just suggesting." He shrugged.

I took a fortune cookie and cracked it open. "The Tooth Fairy will step on your face." I read aloud making everyone laugh lightly. "What's thats suppo-... Oww!" I bit into the cookie and felt a sharp pain on my wisdom tooth.

* * *

><p>"Both of them need to be pulled." Doctor Lyons said sitting back in his chair, I winced. For one, I hate dentists and two I don't want to get it pulled, it's going to hurt like hell.<p>

"Do we need to schedule an appointment?" Gramps asked as the dentist removed his rubber gloves and tossed them in the garbage. I sat up in the dentists chair.

"Well it's bad, but I don't have any open days for the next few months. I might be able to squeeze you in, but it would have to be early Saturday morning. Say, 8:30 a.m?" He explained.

"8:30? Yes, well. I have an appointment, so I have to get someone else to take her in." Gramps said. "What appointment?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just started conversing with the dentist. I'm nervous, I've always been wary in the dentist's office. Ever since I got my braces off when I was 13, it hurt like hell and the doctor had bad hygene issues.

"Alright Allycat, let's go." Gramps said grabbing his coat. I got up and said goodbye to the dentist.

I couldn't help but think of the horrible things that could happen: I could sneeze during the procedure and he could rip out the wrong tooth, or he could forget how to do it and he makes it worse and I die from pain! Okay, I'm just over thinking this. Yeah, it shouldn't go that wrong.

I'm getting worried about Gramps, he's been leaving for so called "appointments" and he doesn't say what they're for or where they're at. He's been really secretive lately and it's scaring me. When we got home Gramps went straight to the phone. I wasn't sure why and I wasn't about to spy on my grandfather.

"Hey," Lindsey said awkwardly starting up a conversation with me, I sat at the end of the couch and put on The Big Bang Theory.

"Hi," I said not really paying attention, Duke sat on the other end of the couch and I noticed Lindsey's cat sleeping in the sun.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Gram's locket?" She asked with her hand behind her back. Grams gave me a silver heart locket before she died, it had the enscription "A broken heart is not a memory of love but an open wound to which needs tending." On the inside, her grandmother gave it to her and she gave it to mom and when mom died grams gave it to me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

She held out her hands showing me the locket which was broken in two. "I didn't mean it, it fell off the chain and it broke." She made an excuse. I stared at it wide-eyed for a moment and then reached out and picked it up.

"You know Vlad the Impaler had cruel and sufficient punishments for those who stole." I said in a low voice.

"What?" She asked confusidly. I sighed and held onto it tightly before silently walking upstairs.

I could feel the tears weighing down my eyes. I can't! I shouldn't! It's just a necklace! It had no real value to it, That's a lie, it had so much sentimental value into it. It was the one thing I had left to remember my Grams and my Mom, Grams gave it to mom and when Mom died it went back to Grams and then Grams gave it to me. It was so special to me, and as I look at it now with my sight blurred I couldn't help but feel as if I was stabbed in the gut. There has to be someone who can fix it.

It's split down the middle and the little hinge is broken off, maybe a local jewelry store? There has to be, I cared for this locket so deeply I kept it in my Jewelry box because I was scared something would happen to it. Lindsey took it out and look what happened.

I sighed putting in back in its original spot. This day couldn't get any worse, and it's only starting.

* * *

><p>The week went by too quickly, I wasn't prepared. Gramps would just say I'm being a baby because it isn't that bad but I don't want it done.<p>

So I woke up early on Saturday. I love my rest, especially on Weekends, but today it was just not happening. I was nervous, no! I was terrified! Something was going to go wrong and I could feel it! I hate this!

This stupid power, I can never tell if something bad is going to happen to me or maybe even some villain, but I always get the feeling theres someone around the corner plotting to kill me.

I used my telekinesis to get the eggs and made breakfast. Soon Josie arrived and then Kate, Josie was taking me and Kate was just coming along. I put on my baby blue American Eagle sweater, a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and put my hair up in a messy bun. There was no point in looking like a million dollars if I was going to the dentist.

***Kate's P.O.V***

Mrs. Stronghold and I took Ally to the Dental Clinic, we waited first and Ally had to fill out some forms. After some talking and Ally getting terrified out of her mind she went into get her wisdom teeth ripped out.

Josie and I talked about school and then boys. I've always loved talking to Josie, she's nice and gives great advice. She doesn't have a daughter of her own but she treats all of us girls Layla, Me, Ally and Magenta like her daughters.

"Don't worry hunny, he probably just wants some space. Give him time to think, men need time because they're not quick enough to get it right away." She said making us both laugh.

We talked for a long time before came out.

"She's in the recovery room, she'll be a bit loopy and groggy for a while since we had to sedate her. We'll keep her here for a little while longer to run some tests. When she's home the gaws will need to be changed often and she'll need to eat soft foods." He explained as he lead us to Ally.

She was sitting in a large chair in the recovery room, her cheeks were swollen most likely because of the gaws. Her eyes were half shut, she looked tired as hell and like she was really drunk.

"Heyyyyy ge- gu-.." Her voice was muffled and it was hard to understand her, she couldn't find the right word. "Gu- guys." She said playing with her lips.

"Don't pick at it sweetie." The dental assistant was a woman in her late forties with a southern accent.

"My name is Ally!" Ally said frusteratedly furrowing her brows.

"Yes it is," Josie said with a smile sitting in the chair next to her big chair. "How are you feeling?" Josie asked.

"I, feel like... A fragshicle." She mumbled looking at her fingers.

"A what?" I asked in a laugh.

"Am I pregnant?" Ally asked quietly.

"No! You got your wisdom teeth out." Josie corrected her.

"My baby has teeth! I.. I'm having a vampire baby!" Ally asked worriedly, she looked like she was about to cry.

"No! You're not pregnant." I stated.

"My feek feels f-..fu-...funny." She muttered, I couldn't quite pick up what she was saying as she pulled on her cheeks.

"Hold your head up hun," the dental assistant whos name tag read "Lisa" put on ruber gloves and stuck two fingers into her mouth, slowly pulling out a bloody white gaw, and then the other before putting new ones in.

"My name is Ally." She stated, she doesn't understand why Lisa kept calling her hun and sweetie.

"Wheres my finger?" Ally ask worriedly looking at her hands.

"You have all your fingers." Josie laughed.

"No, no, no. He, he.. he took em'." She said in a muffled whimper.

"Who did?" I asked. She ingnored my question and started pulling on her numb lips.

"Where is shuh, sho, she sheds a tear and then begins to pray As the fire burns on and the smoke drifts away From Black Diamond Bay." Ally sings in a murmer. "Josie! Wilf! Will? Will you t...take me to a Bob Dylan concert?" She said making a wierd face.

"Isn't he dead?" Josie furrowed her eyebrows when she asked.

"I'M DEAD!" Ally cried.

"No! No no no! You're not dead." Josie laughed.

"Muh, meh, my.. Am I choking?" She asked Lisa the assistant.

"No Ally." She laughed.

"Are you sure?" Ally asked, Lisa nodded.

"I feel like I am, it's... It's... What's this!" Ally looked at the ring on her finger.

"It's your ring." I replied.

"It's pretty, I feel like a princess." She said almost falling out if her seat, we had to help her back up.

"Woah! I was going to be swimmin' with the fishes!" She said with wide eyes.

"Yeah," I chuckled.

"Runnin' with the meesi." She said concentrating on her hands.

"What's a meesi?" I asked.

"Meese." Ally said in a 'duh' sort of way.

"Moose?" Josie asked.

"Okay, where am I? Am I in Space? In time? Doctor Who?" She got excited.

Her favorite show is Doctor Who.

"We're at the dentist's." Josie explained as she helped her up, I'm guessing it was time to leave. They gave Josie a bag with gaws and pain killers for Ally. She was wobbly so I had to help her walk.

"Hi Kuh, Katie." She said through the gaws.

"Hey Alls." I smiled as we walked towards the exit.

The Dental Assistant "Lisa" sat Ally in a wheel chair and wheeled her out. She was holding her cheek and looking at all the cars.

"Is that our car!" She said staring at a lime green convertable. She hates the colour green and convertables.

"No Alls," I smirked as we walked to Mrs. Stronghold's car.

We managed to get her home without a hassle, she was as hilarious as ever. Taking about ketchup and medieval ducks then freaking out about not having her mouthwash.

***Ally's P.O.V***

I feel like I'm swallowing gallons of blood, and I have these huge empty holes in my gums at the back of my mouth. I can't chew anything so I've been eating Jello and ice cream for a while.

Layla arranged a movie night tonight, she said it's to make me feel better. I don't know how it's going to since I'm not emotionally missing anything, I'm physically missing something a.k.a my bottom wisdom teeth.

Layla and I walked over to Will's house, it was about 8:30 and it was getting dark. It is nearing November, which also means my birthday is coming up soon. I'm really excited that I'll be 17.

The big one seven,

We entered the living room of the Stronghold residence. Zack and Magenta were on the floor, Alex and Kate were on one end of the couch and Layla joined Will on the other, leaving me feeling like a giant 7th wheel by sitting alone on the loveseat.

We all said our hellos as Kate started telling the story of how I was all looney at the Dental Clinic, which I don't even remember.

"Hey Ally how are you feeling?" Steve said with a smile walking into the living room.

"A bit better, my cheeks and gums are sore and I get bad headaches now and then but my wisdom teeth have been bothering me since they started coming in last year." I explained as Will popped lots and lots of popcorn.

"I hope you like neopolitan?" Will said with a hopeful smile handing me a large container of ice cream and a spoon.

"Yes I do, thanks." I loooovvveeee ice cream. I could live on it, if it didn't make you fat because then I'd be old and the size of a mini van with 33 cats.

Anyway...

"What movie?" I asked eating some of the chocolate icecream out of the three flavours.

"It's called Zodiac, it's the story about the Zodiac killer." Will replied.

We started the movie and I curled up on the left side of the loveseat. I checked my phone for the time, 9:47. Zack was sound asleep and snoring, everyone else was quietly watching the movie.

I noticed Josie walking to the front door when someone knocked, she walked back in smiling with Warren behind her.

"Hey Warren, how was work?" Will asked as Warren took off his jacket and hung it on the rack then sat down on the opposite end of where I sit.

"It was work." He growled looking at the television.

"Hey," I whispered not to disturb anyone.

"Hey." He said looking at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, I felt self concious. Like I had something on my face and it immediately caused me to blush.

"Nothing. How's your teeth?" He asked.

"I got my two bottom wisdom teeth pulled but I'm fine now." I replied with a grin, I never noticed but he has chocolate brown eyes. It's nice...

"It's good your feeling better." He mumbled.

"Thanks, I've had issues with my teeth for a while but I had braces when I was younger and it fixed them." I explained.

We got into a conversation about my trip to the dentist and then about my Gramps. Then we talked about how I lived in New York and my mother. He never asked about my father either, which is what I like. It really annoys me when people ask me where my dad is if my mom died. It only annoys me because I don't know.

"and my Grams gave it to me a few months before she died and my sister broke it." I explained, my feet were curled under me and I was facing him but as far away as the edge so it wasn't awkward.

"Did you get mad at her?" He asked.

"There's no point, if I tell her not to touch my stuff she does it because I told her not to." I replied, he's acctually a really good listener. It's great because when I'm talking to Kate if we're not talking about Harry Potter or how amazing Reese cups are then she doesn't listen and it's the same with Layla. She always talks about the enviroment or Will and I never usually get a word in, I mean don't get me wrong I love them to death, they're like my best friends, but every once in a while it's good to have someone to talk to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was a long chapter... Well I wrote this one on my ipod and I didn't check it over so if you find any mistakes or issues feel free to tell me I don't get offended. Well if you said it was HOBKNOCKING PITTERPOSH, then I will, but I don't know what it means cuz I made it up so maybe it's a good thing? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter please review:)...**


	7. Mind my imagination

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 7: Mind my imagination

_*Save the Citizen*_

I watched as Warren and Will won again, the crowd cheered and Boomer called out their victory. Boomer questioned about their next opponents and I knew Will was going to pick me, this is my first Save The Citizen and Will already asked me to play at lunch. I of coarse said no, but I doubt thats going to stop him.

"Layla Williams and Ally Griffin." He said loudly. I know Layla hates violence but I can't do this by myself, I don't practice my power that often but I'm hoping I'll be able to do this. Layla and I met up in the Locker room putting on our gear, I'm so nervous.

"Are you going to be able to play?" I asked her.

"Yes, I don't believe in using my powers for violence but Will kind of talked me into the STC matches." She explained as we entered the arena.

"Alright, Hothead, Stronghold. 3 minutes and GO!" Bigmouth boomed and as soon as he did a fireball shot past my head. I took a sharp inhale of breath as one hit me square in the chest.

That jerk!

I wasn't ready! I whipped my hand up sending him flying backwords, take that Peace! I got up like nothing happened, I smirked. So this won't be that easy. He flew fireball after fireball and I tried my hardest to fling them to the side, one hit me on the shoulder but I shrugged it off and continued to dodge the fire being thrown at me. Layla was trying to wrap vines around Will but he kept breaking free with his super strength.

"Save the citizen!" Warren yelled at Will.

1 minute left.

Warren flew one last fireball at me and it landed on my thigh, giving me a bad burn. Layla's vines had Will by the ankle and he couldn't fly I was at the opposite end of the mulcher.

5,4,3,2

"Stronghold Give me a boost!" Warren said before he was sent flying toawrds the citizen.

*_errrggggmmmm_*

The buzzer went off, all I remember is a sharp pain of scraping my burnt leg off of that fake mail box, Warren Peace and the Dummy flying towards me, then rolling. I opened my eyes and stared into chocolate brown ones.

"Uhm," I muttered as he cleared his throat.

People started rushing in to congragulate the winning team, I got off of him quickly and akwardly clearing my throat as a huge blush flushed my cheeks,

"Heroes WIN!" Boomer yelled. "Griffin, go to the nurse and get her to take a look at those burns." Boomer said loudly. "Hothead! go with her and make sure she's alright."

"No!" We both yelled.

"I mean, I'm fine and perfectly capable of getting there myself." I explained.

"Go both of yous." He boomed frusterated.

"This is all your fault you know." I growled.

"How is this my fault?" He growled back.

"You have to have that stupid fire power of your's and go and burn my leg! Look, look at that! That isn't healing any time soon." I barked.

"It's not a stupid power, a stupid power is tossing around baseballs and pillows!" He said as we walked towards the nurses office.

"Nuh uh,"

"Oh don't start." He rolled his eyes which made me stick out my tongue.

"You're like a child." He smirked.

"and you're like an old man with no imagination." I said knocking on the door to Nurse Spex's office.

"Imagination is not required in the field of super heroism." He stated.

"No but imagination is a passageway to your dreams without having to close your eyes." I smiled triumphantly.

"Deep." He smiled back before the door opened and the wise old face of Nurse Spex smiled brightly at us.

"Oh dear, what happened. Come in, come in let's have a look at that leg." She said as we followed her in. I sat on the patient bed and Warren broodingly slouched against the wall.

"This cream will help it heal, it will take about two days but it will heal. Without it, it would take over two weeks for it to completely dissapear without any scars." She explained applying it to my leg then putting a bandage and a gaw around it.

"So I just put it on every time I change the bandage?" I asked.

"Yep, that's it." She smiled noticing Peace, she handed me a note for my next class.

"Hello Mr. Peace," she smiled before winking at me as I stood up. I furrowed my eyebrows before shaking my head with a smirk and walking towards the door.

"You should go easy on that leg until it heals." Peace said in a mumble as we walked to Medulla's class which we both had.

"I should, shouldn't I." I said in a 'duh' sort of way with a smirk.

"I'm serious." He growled.

"Why do you care anyway, Peace?" I asked getting my books from my locker, I knew we'd be a bit late.

"I'm just saying, you're quite reckless." He smirked.

"Am not." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Yesterday you hit your knee off the juice machine, which until then I was convinced was impossible." He said making me laugh, I knocked on the door to professor Medulla's classroom.

"Ahh yes Griffin and Peace come in, hurry hurry." Medulla's high pitch voice hurriedly commanded. I quickly rushed to the empty table in the back and Warren sauntered behind me.

"By the way, I've also hit my elbow off of a lamp." I said proud of my uncoordinated ways.

"Of coarse you did." He said shaking his head with a smirk.

"Today, we will be studying the human mind!" Medulla said as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. "Not to be confused with the human brain. The mind is a very complexe thing, it has many dimensions. It holds information, emotions, memories, ideas, opinions, secrets etc... and to tap into such a brilliant thing takes a brilliant mind." He said pulling down the map and revealing a long note on the mind of a human, the class groaned as he instructed us to copy the note.

* * *

><p>*<em>lunch<em>*

"Yo Alls!" Zack said raising a fist for a fist pump, I smiled bumping my fist against his before we sat at our regular lunch table.

"Hey Ally." Ethan said with a smile as Layla joined the table.

"So how was the Math 101 test?" I asked Zack, he groaned and hit his head off the table.

"That bad huh?" I asked in a laugh. I pulled out a bright green apple and my book. I was currently reading The Silence of the Lambs. I've seen the movies but I haven't yet read the books.

"So where's Will?" I asked curiously.

"He has a cold." Layla sighed eating her salad.

"Poor kid." I said noticing a girl with strawberry blonde hair giving me a dirty look from across the cafeteria.

"Guys, who's that?" I asked glaring back at the girl. They all turned and then Zack quietly whispered.

"That's Camille Jensen."

"Queen B?" I asked, they all nodded.

"And why are you's so quiet all of a sudden?" I asked.

"Personally I hate her." Magenta said in her normally loud voice smirking and leaning back lazily. I knew Maj, and she's not the type to be nervous around a person of high stature in the social status.

"And why does she seem to hate me so much?" I asked.

"Not sure." Layla shrugged.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day past by pretty quickly. I met up with Layla on the bus, we did our homework and I helped her with Biology, when our stop came we parted ways. I entered my house and as soon as I did I could hear a muffled whisper. I set down my bag and slowly crept towards the kitchen. Gramps was on the phone with someone.<p>

"No! This needs to stay quiet, I can't bring her into this. If something happens to me she has to be here for Lindz." Was he talking about me? Where was he going? Was he planning something? Why would something happen to him. I quietly walked back towards the front door, opening it and then loudly closing it shut, giving the impression I just walked through the door.

"Gramps I'm home!" I called, I'm guessing he hung up because he yelled.

"Afternoon Allycat, how was your day?" He asked.

"Well I had an accident in Save The Citizen, I got an A plus on my essay on Teen superpower developpements." I explained, he smiled brightly.

"That's me gal, want somethin' to eat?" He asked, I nodded as he searched through the fridge.

"ALLISON!" I could hear my sister yell loudly, no one ever says my full name. Especially not her.

"Lindsay Ann!" I yelled back, she rushed down the stairs.

"Look! Look at what your big stupid dog did!" She growled holding up a white blouse covered in muddy paw prints. Duke wipped off his paws before coming into the house?

"Calm down, it's just a shirt." I smirked.

"Yeah, well you owe me a new one." She said.

"Right, I'll buy that the same day you get Grandma's locket fixed." I snarled walking upstairs. I noticed Duke laying on his blankets under the sun shining through the window. He's still resistant, he won't play fetch or eat dog food. He's strange and that's why I'm so interested in why he's so different.

I went to the bathroom to find my hairbrush, Lindsay always takes my stuff and never puts them back, I'd be fine if she took them and put them back but it really gets on my nerves when she leaves them around. I sighed before noticing something out the window, it was the side of the house facing the Stronghold's residence.

I noticed Will sitting with his knees to his chest on the lower roof. He didn't look too good. It looked like he needed company, so I walked downstairs and out into the yard, with a wave of my hand I moved the ladder that was on the ground onto the side of the house and easily climbed up.

"Hey." Will said with a tired smile.

"Sup Stronghold?" I asked sitting next to him.

"The cool air feels nice." He stated.

"You call this cool air? In New York we call this summer." I smirked, he let out a laugh and then made a face as if it was painful.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sore throat." He replied in a wierd voice before coughing.

"Hey, hey don't give it to me." I scooted away pretendingly. We both laughed, the silence became nice. Not awkward, but peaceful. "I'll beat you at a game of C.O.D." I smirked.

He smiled standing up and then helping me up.

"You're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made this chapter shorter, it was originally two and I split it in half. So for now my buddies and buddettes... (Wait, is buddettes a word? I totally just made it up.) Anyway, if you would like the next one up sooner or later just review and lemme know what you think. Make some noise :) ~MHPS**


	8. To Getting Older

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I've been gone so long. I said I would update this really soon but I didn't. Ohh I feel bad now. I can explain though? My boyfriend got in a motorcycle accident and dislocated his left shoulder, bruised three ribs and had a concussion. No matter how many times I tell him I don't like that Gosh darn dirt bike he says: Oh it's just a bike, what's the worst that could happen? But now I just wanna say: I TOLD YOU SO! but that would be mean, huh.. men... anyway, he's feeling a bit better and now I'm up to date with my fics :) so forgive me and enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 8: To Getting Older<span>

_November 16th_

I opened my eyes, the sun was shining down through the floor length window in my room. I recently painted the walls to a soft blue colour with white trim. Thanks to Gramps for his wonderful painting help. Speaking of Gramps, I could smell waffles. I knew he would make me my favorite breakfast, chocolate chip waffles. Yummm,

I followed my nose and walked down stairs, passed the foyer and into the kitchen. Gramps was frying and cooking away like the amazing cheif he was.

"Mornin' Alleycat," He said with his signature smile.

"Morning Gramps." I said stretching.

"ALLYYY! ALLLY! AAALLLLIIISSSONN!" I could hear my sister shouting, I sighed as she ran at me.

"What now?" I asked, she walked up to me. With her full height of 5,3 and blonde hair she smiled up at me and holding somthing behind her back.

"Happy Birthday." She said holding out her hand, with Gram's chain perfectly fixed and looking almost brand new.

"Oh my Jackrabbit, Lindz this.. Wow." I said holding it with a huge smile before inspecting it.

"I took it to the Jewelry Store in the city and they fixed it and shined it and I got a new chain for it." She explained, I almost knocked the wind out of her by giving her a big bear hug.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"I knew how much you loved it and I felt bad." She said with a sheepish grin.

I knew she had some heart passed her Cody Simpson obsessed/Hollister obsessed mind.

"I love it." I said happily as I sat at the island counter. Gramps surved up a huge plate of waffles and maple syrup and I thanked him. I couldn't help but smile, this was all I ever needed. My family.

"So do you feel 17?" Lindsay asked, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't feel any different than yesterday." I explained.

"Well you better hurry up Alls, or you'll miss the bus." Gramps said as I gave Duke a pet before going upstairs to change.

I wore the usual, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, a pair of jeans, my black boots, a dark blue hoodie. I straightened my already long hair giving it more length and pined back my bangs. I wore some mascara and maybe a bit of eye shadow, the thing about me is I never really ever wore that much makeup. I always like the natural idea, but I will wear eye liner when I have to. I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag before walking downstairs and saying bye to Gramps. He gave me a hug and wished me a great day before I left for the bus.

I met up with Will and Layla and then got on the bus. It was surprisingly packed so I took one of the few empty seats in the back as Layla and Will sat in the front. It's pretty cold out now, not as cold as November in N.Y but it's way colder than the day we moved here. I noticed Warren get onto the bus, since there was a lack of empty seats he took the one next to me. I shot him a small smile and the rest of the bus ride was pretty quiet.

We were almost at Sky High when Warren looked at me.

"Happy birthday." He said in almost a whisper, I only told Warren about my birthday. I told him like last week though, it's nice he remembered.

"Thanks," I said trying to hide my blush.

"Oh and don't tell the others about it." He added looking forward and not at me.

"Why?" I asked confusidly.

"Because they will never leave you alone about it." He replied as the bus pulled to an uneasy stop, I smirked as everyone started to stand up.

"What do you mean, never leave me alone about it?" I asked as we got off.

"Leave you alone about what?" Zack asked standing next to me. I didn't know what to say.

"Uhm, about getting new dog food. Yeah, my dog would go nuts and never leave me alone." I lied, I hate lying because I'm really, really bad at it. I could hear Warren snort at my lie, I just rolled my eyes as Zack gave me a wierd look before Magenta joined us.

"Aight dawg, ohhh get it. Dog." He started laughing at what he said, I just scoffed and started walking in the school with Warren.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Warren asked as we walked.

"Well it's Friday, so sleep. Sleep and more sleep." I replied, he shrugged as he got his books.

"Did you finish the essay for Madame Boudreau?" I asked.

"No." He replied plainly.

"It's worth 35 points." I said in a 'uh helloo!' sort of way.

"And,"

"Well do you not want a good grade?" I asked with a hand on my hip as he put his book in his bag.

"I'm just not good with French alright, leave it at that." He growled shutting his locker and walking off. I caught up with his stride.

"Well why didn't you say so, Mmde. Griffin à la secourir." (Ms. Griffin to the rescue) I said grinning.

"Since when did you become a french tutor?" He asked, as we neared my locker.

"Je ne sais pas," (I don't know,) I said before first bell rang.

* * *

><p>Lunch rolled around quicker than usual, well that's what it felt like. I couldn't help but feel odd though. Well, not odd for me. Probably odd for most people, I'm used to it know. That feeling of when you're in the dark and you just have to turn the lights on because you're sure there is something in that closet just looking at you.<p>

That's when I noticed, Camille Jenson. She wasn't her usual preppy self today. She just gave me a cold glare and walked away. I don't know why she hates me so much, it's not jealousy or annoyance, she just plain hates me. I don't care who likes me or not, but she's just getting on my nerves.

"Hey!" Will said to me through a mouthful of ice tea.

"Hi," I said sitting down and taking a bite out of my apple.

"Hey guys." Ethan said sitting down next to me, a girl with short brown hair sat next to him. "This is Angelina," he said with a cheepish smile.

"Hi Angelina," I greeted her.

"This is Will and Layla, this is Zack and Magenta and Ally, where's Warren?" He asked.

"Library, I asked him to pick me up the third in the Darren Shan series while he was there." I replied. He shrugged and smiled at her, I'm guessing they were dating or will be dating soon. They looked like they could be a good couple, I sighed and took a drink of my water.

"So you guys wanna come to my place tonight for a movie?" Will asked shoving a cupcake into his mouth, the boy seems to be getting hungrier and hungrier lately. Probably because of the muscle he put on, he's been working out a lot. He says it's hard living up to the Commander and because of it his dad has been working him hard lately.

"Sure," I shrugged. "I just need to spend some time with my Gramps first and then I'll be over." I explained as Warren sat down across from me and tossed the book in my direction, it almost went flying but I flicked my hand up, causing it to stop in mid air. "Crank," I muttered at Warren who just rolled his eyes.

"Why do you need to spend time with Gramps?" Will asked curiously. Warren gave me a "you'll regret it" look. I fiddled with my thumbs,

"Uhmm, because. It's uhh, well... Because." I looked at Warren for help.

"It's her birthday." He shrugged, my jaw dropped. He's the one who told me not to tell them.

"WHAT!" they all shouted, Layla seemed to shout the loudest. Even Kate joined in as she neared our table.

"Why didn't you say anything!" Layla said loudly.

"He told me not to, apperently you guy's make a huge deal of it." I put up my hands in defense.

"WARREN!" Layla shrieked, he gave her a death glare causing her to roll her eyes. "I lovveee birthdays." She smiled, she had a shine in her eyes that showed me she had plans, lot's of them. I kicked Warren under the table causing him to look at me.

'thanks a lot.' I mouthed, he just smirked.

"So I got it all planned out, we'll go to Will's. Order pizza, eat cake. Watch movies and stay the night!" Layla explained after conversing with Kate.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No," Layla said before going on and on about how much fun that it's going to be. Warren was right, that traitor.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Alleycat." Gramps said as I opened my eyes I looked straight at the black acoustic guitar, it was beautiful. I've always wanted to learn how to play guitar, I love singing. I've always wanted to learn, especially since it was mom's passion. She started giving me lessons when I was young, but my fingers were too small because I was only about three.<p>

"Gramps, it's.. beautiful." I said running my fingers along the strings.

"I knew you'd like it, you're ma would be so proud of ya." He said smiling, I gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I said with a huge grin.

"You're welcome Darlin', now go. Will and Layla want you over there as soon as possible. That redhead is quite the talker." He said, I sighed. This is going to be one hell of a Friday night.

I went upstairs with my new guitar and set it on the computer chair and threw on a pair of dark blue plaid pajama bottoms and my The Monkees tshirt, the one with the red guitar made of the band name. I put my hair up in a high pony tail and put on my Uggs before walking over to Will's.

"Come in, come in Birthday girl!." Josie said welcoming me in the Stronghold residence. I couldn't help but laugh a little, everyone cares so much for eachother, it's like one giant family.

"ALLS!" Kate said running up to me and giving me a bear hug. I looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Katie." I laughed.

"Happy, happy birthday. It's your very special day! I forget the rest of the song so something that ryhmes with day!" She sang and I just laughed at her as we walked into the living room.

"Ally!" Zack said giving me an even bigger hug than Kate.

"Hey Glowworm." I said trying to breathe.

"WE GOT YOU A PRESENT!" Layla yelled running at me, I prepared myself for the hug of the century. With a smack she hugged me.

"Woah, okay okay." I said prying her off me.

"Okay, let's watch some movies first." Will calmed the florakinetic down.

"Ouuuhhh which ones?" I asked sitting at my spot on the love seat, everyone has their usual spots.

"I have your favorites, Transformers 1 and 2, Pirates of the Carribean 1, 2 and 3, Forrest Gump, Nightmare on Elmstreet and Alladin." He let out a laugh at the last one.

"TRANSFORMERS!" I almost yelled, he laughed and put it in. "How did you know that they're my favorites?" I asked.

"I asked your sister, it's kind of wierd. She'll tell me anything." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and got comfortable as the movie played.

After about half into the movie Warren arrived, probably just getting off work. He took his seat next to me and took off his jacket. I couldn't help myself but notice his biceps, which showed easily with his black tshirt. Shaking my head I turned back to the television, why did I look in the first place? I mean... no, just heh, no! Bad Ally, okay now I know I'm crazy.

"Allison." Warren greeted looking at the t.v.

"I am not talking to you, you got me in this mess." I tried not to smile as I looked at the television.

"You're talking to me by telling me you're not talking to me." Damn he got me there.

"Well starting now," I crossed my arms.

"Fine," he said.

"Fine." I huffed and he smiled, got me again. "Whatever," I shook my head.

* * *

><p>After the movie Will ordered Pizza which we ate quickly, along with two bottles of Pepsi and three big bag of Doritos.<p>

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to youu!" Everyone but Warren sang with huge smiles, Zack mentioned something about a monkey but everyone sang the rest of the song as Steve brought out a cake with candles on it. I couldn't help but smile and giggle like a four year old having all the eyes on me.

Make a wish." Josie said before I blew out the candles, I wished for nothing. It was perfect right here, as corny as that sounds it's true. I really didn't need anything more.

"We all got you this," Layla said handing me the small box.

"Guys, you's didn-."

"Oh just open it," Kate said with a huge smile. I sighed and opened the box, it was beautiful. It was a dark blue jewel pendant with a silver chain.

"This is gorgeous. You guys are amazing." I said hugging them in a group hug, I gave a smile and a nod at Warren since he doesn't 'do' hugs.

* * *

><p>After cake and a lot of movies everyone started to fall asleep. Well Warren didn't seem to, neither did Ethan, but he just did something on his laptop.<p>

"You wanna make popcorn?" I asked in a sigh, he just shrugged. "Is that a yes or a no?"

"Sure," he said quietly standing up, I followed him into the kitchen and noticed the time.

"It's 3 in the morning." I whispered as he got the popcorn.

"I can see that." He said in a 'duhh' sort of way.

"Oh shut up," I rolled my eyes with a chuckle, he just smirked. I put the popcorn in the microwave and smiled as the bag grew and made the popping noise, the smell of butter awakening my senses. The beeper went off signalling it was done and I quickly poured them into the bowl.

"A lot of them are burnt." Warren said in a low voice.

"So," I shrugged sitting back down, only eating the burnt ones.

"Are you only eating the burnt popcorn?" He asked

"I like my popcorn burnt." I shrugged.

"That's disgusting." He said shaking his head.

"Your face," I growled making him laugh.

"You're wierd, Griffin." He said while laughing.

"You're wierder, Peace." I said back.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter, please review :)<strong>


	9. Hot Chocolate and Darkness

**A/N: FutureOlympian: Woot! I'm Canadian too! Yeah! Eastern Canada babeh, ahah okay. I'm just a little too excited, anyway... I would like to thank you so much for the reviews, you've been reviewing since I started this so I would like to mentally give you a magic pumpkin, I'm not sure why lol, and I like the Transformers movies too, but I'm like one of the biggest Hellboy fans going, I'm a comic book nerd:P And Thank you, I'll tell him, he doesn't care about his shoulder or anything, he's just determined to get back out on that bike and race. I swear he's gunna give me a heart attack one of these days lol **

**DragonDitcher: Aha yess! Holy Jackrabbit, my Nana used to say it all the time. I don't know why she wouldn't say something normal, but she was never normal. Aha thanks for the review!:p **

**ViolentAlice: Ouuu Scandalous, I think I shall start using that word. It's my new favorite, yess. It reminds me of something though, hmm. I wish I knew what, secrets, secrets.. you shall see my friend. You shall see:] **

**luneara eclipse: why thank you:) **

**here we go...**

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 9: Hot Chocolate and Darkness

Christmas seemed to fly by, and then New Years. It was all amazing, just being there with friends and family. There wasn't much snow, but there was enough to cover the ground and stay there. I was happy with it since it reminded me of home. Will took Max in to get neutered, the poor dog has been resting and eating for the past week. Duke opened up a bit more, he sits with me to watch Doctor Who and he'll sleep at the bottom of my bed. It makes me feel better, like I'm doing something good. But then he goes and ruins it by barking at random people for no reason.

A lot of things have been making me edgy though, a very bizarre house has been making me really creeped out. It's old and scary, I always see it on the way into the city. The yard is disgusting and not looked after at all. I always have the feeling someone in there is looking straight at me, the hair on the back of my kneck stands up and I can see my breath in the cold air. Gramps has been worrying me too, I'm holding myself back from asking him what's going on. I want to wait it out, I mean I don't even know if there is anything going on I don't know about.

An irritating feeling hit me, it was my paranoia again, I sighed as I read the last few paragraphs on the third chapter of my book as I made my way to the buses. The last bell just rang and I was more then eager to get home, but through the passing people I was bumped sending my book to the ground.

I was nervous to walk towards it, my stomach dropped and my teeth clenched, that eerie feeling going through my whole body. And guess who picked it up.

Camille Jenson,

She walked towards me with a cold smile.

"Watch yourself Ally, don't wanna get hurt." She said handing me my book violently. I gave her a death glare before walking towards my bus, luckily the bus driver didn't shut the doors yet so I just made it.

* * *

><p>"ALLY!" Lindsay said running into my room. "That really hot guy is downstairs." She said in a whisper, I wasn't even sure why she was whispering I just told her to send him up. All I was doing was ordering stuff off of the internet, I was wearing what I wore to school and my room was fairly clean.<p>

"Hey," Warren said tossing his French binder on my bed and sitting in the computer chair.

"Hey," I said with a smirk. I opened up his binder and took out a few sections on vocabulary. "So why are you taking French if you're no good at it?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I needed atleast one foreign language. It was French or Spanish and I chose French." He explained.

"My mom loved French, she said it was the language of love and very beautiful." I stated writing down a few things.

"Did you learn it because your mother loved it?" He asked curiously.

"When I speak it, it kind of reminds me of her. It helps me remember her, the way she used to sing and laugh." I answered, I don't mind talking about my mother, I miss her so much but not talking about her is trying to forget her. I don't want to forget her. "So, uhm. Alright, first. I guess we'll learn verbs such as: Je suis, Tu es, Il est, Elle est, Nous sommes, Vous étes, Ils sont." I started teaching him what I knew. I wasn't bilingual, hell I wish I was but I'm doing very good in French, I've recieved all A's for the two years I've been taking it.

After about an hour of going through vocabulary and verbs I sighed.

"Alright, so the computer is?" I asked pointing at my laptop.

"Ordinateur?" He asked, I nodded.

"The window is?"

"Le fênetre." He replied, I smiled.

"Right," I said yawning. "Let's take a break, wanna drink?" I asked standing up and stretching

"Sure," he said following me downstairs.

"Hey Alleycat, who's your friend?" Gramps asked looking at Warren.

"Gramps this is Warren Peace, Warren this is Patrick Griffin my Grampa." I introduced getting the root beer from the fridge.

"Nice to meet ya'." Gramps shook his hand.

"Likewise," Warren said with a friendly smile, I didn't know Warren could be friendly? Hmm,

"You should take Duke for a walk, he's been in the house all day." Gramps suggested.

"K, you wanna take him with me? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, if you're bus-" I kept talking.

"It's alright, I'll come." Warren smiled making me smile, I cleared my throat and put on my jacket and boots. I noticed it was snowing so I put on a hat and gloves. I opened the door and we walked out, Duke walking on my left and Warren on my right. "So you moved from New York?" He asked, I nodded.

"My great Uncle Jimmy and Gramps were in the war together, and I guess they didn't give pay him after he came back and we just recieved it being the only relatives and we moved here." I explained.

"That sounds kind of unbelievable, I mean you don't even get paid that much." He explained, I noticed it was getting dark out because the street lamps were turning on.

"That's true, but Gramps has been acting wierd lately. It's only been since we've moved here. He'd be sneaking around with Duke and having secret conversations on the phone." I said watching the snow crunch down under my feet.

"Why didn't you ask him about it?" Warren asked.

"Because it's none of my buisness, Gramps gives me freedom and space and he has just as much of a right to it as I do." I replied as we walked along the sidewalk, Duke was sniffing the ground and walking like usual.

"True, but what if theres something going down? What if your Gramps is in danger?" He asked. I thought it over, what if he's right? I mean, I've always trusted Gramps and I will always, but maybe just maybe he needs help with something? "Do you want a hot chocolate? I'm buying." Warren asked.

"Sure," I sighed as we walked towards the local café. I got Duke to stay as we went in.

"Gramps is 62 years old, what's the worst he could get into?" I asked staring ahead as we waited in line.

"There's a lot of villains out there, anything could happen." He replied. "Two medium hot chocolates." He ordered, the girl nodded and pressed buttons on the electronic ordering register before collecting his money.

"Yeah, but Gramps has never had any enemies. Well except Geoff Doyle the old guy he's always beat at chess." I said with a smirk.

"Well if he get's anymore mysterious just ask him whats going on." He said as we excited the café.

***Third Person***

"I guess," She shrugged. Ally looked around for Duke but he wasn't where she left him. "WHERE'S DUKE!" She said worriedly.

"He was right there." Warren said.

"Warren he never leaves me, never. He's smart he wouldn't run away!" She said in a panic. Hearing a viscious bark she grabbed Warren's hand running to where it came from. Duke was in a fighting stance growling angrily at a person dressed in dark clothes, you couldn't see his face because his hood was casting a shadow over it.

"DUKE!" She yelled, and at that moment the dog jumped and grabbed a hold of the person, ripping a part of his hoodie. The man looked like he was about to attack so Warren lit up his hand and tossed a fireball at him, but the man turned to the shadows and dissapeared right before it hit him.

"Oh my god!" Ally yelled running towards Duke.

"Who the hell was that!" Warren said kneeling down to Duke, the dog opened his mouth and dropped the black piece of fabric in Warren's palm. Ally hugged Duke's kneck and checked to see if he was okay, he seemed fine. Just panting and drooling like usual.

"Who was that?" Warren repeated.

"I don't know, but Duke doesn't usually attack anyone unless he really doesn't like them." She replied. "Let's go home." Ally said standing up, Warren nodded before they started to walk back.

"Maybe it was just some homeless person with powers?" She suggested.

"Maybe, maybe not." He said.

"We can't make to big of a deal out of this and we cannot tell anyone. If there is something more to this we can't make assumptions right away." Ally explained.

"Right," Warren said holding out the piece of fabric and handing it to her. She looked it over and over but it was just a piece of a black hoodie. Nothing out of the ordinary. They walked up the steps and Duke ran through the dog door, Ally turned to Warren.

"Listen thanks for the help back there." Ally said with a small smile. Warren shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't really do anything." He said smiling back.

"He seemed to be scared of the light of your fire. I couldn't of done anything to get rid of him." She explained.

"Right, well it was just my power." Warren said.

"Yeah, well uhhm, I should go." She gestured to the door. "Bye," She said opening the front door.

"Later," Warren said as she went into the house.

He growled to himself. "Just my power? Stupid, stupid." He growled walking down the steps.

"I couldn't do anything to get rid of him? Uhh why am I so stupid!" Ally muttered as she walked upstairs.

"I wonder the same thing." Lindsay said walking past her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I updated quicker! I hope this makes up for being so late on that last chapter, so please review and tell me what you think :P**


	10. Total Flirtage

**A/N: Another chapter my wonderful readers, I want to thank you guys so much 10 chapters with my first story is a big accomplishment for me since I tend to start something and never finish but I have an ending and all that to the story so don't worry, I've had it from the start so don't get lost here. I'm prepared:)**

**VanityMirror: Aha thank you, and you'll see ;]**

**luneara eclipse: thank you so much :)**

**DragonDitcher: updated, told you I would do it and I did. Ahah and thank you**

**FutureOlypian: Ahah yes, I hate the stereotypes on Canada though. I don't live in an igloo and I don't sound like a Northern hick, but I do say 'bi', as in boy, but that's the Eastern thing here ahah. I'm in French immersion too, since Grade 7 and I wanted to make Ally good at something but I'm not good at any other subjects. Not that she's Mary Sue-ish because believe me she's not, but I'm only good in French and I didn't want to start using Google translate for German or like Spanish, it's just quicker, but anyway you will see... and thank you.:D**

**Ol'Greg: I love your name and thank you**

**1000Nachts: Psssttt... tell the Spellcheck fairy I said thank you, maybe she'll come back and maybe look out for anymore mistakes, it'd help a lot, but that was just a typo all fixed and thank you :}**

**Tell me what you guys think (well you's don't have to, it's just yeah, okay nevermind... read on :P)**

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 10: Total Flirtage

***Lindsay's P.O.V***

"You know what's a wierd word?" Courtney asked tossing a chip at Lauren.

"Wha?" We asked at the same time.

"Attach, I mean it's spelled A.T.T.A.C.H." She explained making me laugh, she's so stupid.

"I guess," I shrugged, I could hear the front door open. I'm guessing it was Ally since she was hanging out with Kate.

"So Alex's mom and your mom are best friends now?" I could hear Ally ask as she entered the house.

"Yeah, it's so wierd. One time the phone rang and I checked the number and it was Alex's so I answered: 'Hey baby.' It turned out to be his mom looking for my mom." Kate explained. "I was so embarrased." She added.

"I would've been," Ally said as they walked into the kitchen. I got up and peered in to watch them, my friends joined in also.

"Yeah, so hows the tutoring going?" Kate asked Ally.

"Pretty good, Warren's doing great. I'm trying to teach him Imperatif and Passe-Compose." She explained as she poured some milk and took out a bag of cookies, I walked out like I didn't hear anything and Laurie and Courtney followed me.

"Hey Ally, Hi Kate." I said sitting down at the counter with them.

"Hey," Ally said taking a bite out of her cookie.

"Hi Lindz, hi Lindsay's friends." Kate said with a big smile, Kate is amazing. She's pretty and a cheerleader, a perfect inspiration for a young mind like me. "What's up?" She asked.

"I was wondering, what are high school guys like?" I asked.

"It depends on the guy." Kate replied.

"I mean, are the Jocks acctually gorgeous, the Nerds not, the Freaks freaky," I kept going. "and the Bad-boys sexy?" I looked at Ally, she tried to hide her blush but I knew she was blushing.

"They're stereotypes." Ally said.

"Nuh uh," I argued.

"Yes they are, that's like saying we're crude, cranky and impatient New Yorkers." She explained.

"But you's are." Kate joked causing Ally to laugh.

"You're hilarious." Ally said sarcasticly.

"Crap, let's go. Don't wanna' be late." Kate said checking the time on her phone. Ally nodded putting her jacket on.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Pizza Delight with the gang." Ally replied slipping her boots on. "Where's Duke and Gramps?" Before she opened the front door she turned to me.

"He said he had somewhere to be and he'd be back tonight." I replied.

"Oh okay, uhm well don't leave the house. I'll be back soon." She said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ally's P.O.V*<strong>

So many things went through my mind as Kate drove to the resteraunt, it was around 7:30 and Gramps was 'out'? He goes shopping for groceries or to the pub with a buddy but he doesn't go out late or anything. I'm really getting worried, but something inside is telling me to just enjoy myself. Which is extremely odd because I always expect the worst.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with light brown Uggs, a white tank top under a grey cardigan with a black stylish belt that goes under my bust line. My hair was straight and my makeup was the usual. We entered and met up with the gang. We were seated as usual in one if the family booths. It went from Kate, Alex, Zack, Majenta, Will, Layla, Warren then me.

"Hey," I whispered to him.

"Hey back." He said with a smirk.

"Gramps is M.I.A again and I'm worried, he went somewhere with Duke." I whispered, I really didn't want the gang getting worried or end up telling someone.

"Did he say where?" I asked.

"No, Lindsay doesn't know either." I replied as the waitress came over with the menu's and asked what we wanted to drink. I replied with root beer as I read over the menu, but I already knew what I wanted, a spicy chicken styled piece of pizza, my favorite.

I just set the Menu down and stared at the table. Where could Gramps be going? He never keeps anything from me, we always talk. There has to be something serious going on here. What if I'm just over reacting? Maybs Gramps got into poker again and he's bidding the dog? Nah, that sounds really stupid.

"Okay, may I take your orders?" The friendly waitress asked. Which is wierd because I've never met a friendly waitress in New York, well not a friendly any body. I ordered my pizza with a side of spicy dipping sauce after everyone else ordered.

"Well are you alright being at home by yourself?" He asked concerningly.

"Yes, I'm not 4. I can look after Lindsay and myself for a while." I said confidently.

"I mean with that creepy guy learking around?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I mean I do have powers and I can defend myself." I shrugged, I don't know why he thinks I can't look after myself. Why does he even care? Well if it was happening to him I'm sure I'd be worried for him.

"I'm still waking you home." He stated, I wasn't sure if he wanted to walk me home just because he was worried or wanted to spend time alone with me. Dammit Ally stop dreaming, a guy like him wouldn't want a pushover like you. He's Warren freakin' Peace. He could have super models or something.

"Is that a demand or a suggestion?" I asked with a eyebrow raised.

"It's more of a statement." He replied with a smile. He has a nice smile, and eyes, and face... Anyway.

"Alright." I said trying to hide my smile as the waitress came with our food.

I ripped off the crust and dipped it in the hot sauce like always.

"What are you doing?" Warren asked.

"Eating my pizza." I replied.

"Yeah and it's wierd." He smirked, he had a normal pepperoni pizza.

"No it's good try..." I dipped the crust in the hit sauce and held it up for him, he looked at me as if he was saying 'yeah right' but then took it between his fingers and popped it in his mouth. He had a wierd look on his face but then took a drink of his pepsi.

"It's hot." He stated.

"Yeah, I like it spicy." I said eating a piece.

He looked at me for a moment almost studying my words and me before he smiled and took another drink of pepsi.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no the Padres are a better team." Will stated in the constant arguement with Zack and Warren, we all finished eating but just sat here and talked for a while.<p>

"Personally I love the Yankees." I stated randomly.

They all looked at me.

"That's such a New Yorker thing to say." Ethan stated.

"Well they're a good dedicated team with great players, why not support them?" I asked with a shrug, I took a drink of Warren's pepsi since my rootbeer was gone.

"What happened to your pop?" Warren whispered with a slight grin.

"It's all gone." I shrugged.

"So who said you could have mine?" He asked.

"Well, I.. uh.."

"I'm kidding, you can have some. I don't mind." He said with a smile making me smile also as I put down the glass.

"Dude, that's great because I am as thir-" Zack reached for Warren's glass but he gave him a death glare saying 'I'm going to burn you, kid'. Layla raised an eyebrow as she looked at me and I blushed. I'm confused about our current situation. Warren's moody I'll tell you that, but when it's just me and him he's sweet and talkative, but I'm guessing with the guys he's not? I'm just so confused on what it means.

"Alright, well I have to go. Dad and Mom are leaving for the night and I gotta' make sure Max doesn't destroy the house." Will said standing up and paying for his meal. We all got up and gave our own excuses as we payed.

"You coming Ally?" Kate asked putting on her coat.

"I'm gunna walk." I stated.

"It's like 9:00, you can't walk alone." She said worriedly.

"I'm going to walk her." Warren said putting his leather jacket on, I nodded as she furrowed her brows at me. She pulled me further away so she could talk to me privately.

"Omg! Total flirtage." She stated, which to me sounded like a bunch of jibberish.

"What?"

"Ally and Warren sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g." She sang, I mouthed shut up to her as I gave Warren a embarrased grin and we walked out. I could feel his warm hand on the small of my back as we exited and of coarse, I blushed at the thought.

* * *

><p>The snow fell in large flakes and very slowly, it was so cliché I'd almost call it romantic.<p>

"and I've never met my father." I finished explaining to him.

"Your mother never talked about them?" He asked.

"I was only young when she died, so I don't remember." I replied, he nodded in understanding as we walked up the walkway to my house. "Well uhm, thanks for walking me home again." I said facing him, it should've been awkward but it just wasn't.

"Welcome." He said standing there, I should've said something else but I didn't. I got caught up in the moment, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. It surprised both me and him but I meant it, I blushed and leaned on my heels. He looked at me wide-eyed before smiling. I smiled back and opened the front door and walked in. After I shut it I leaned against it and took a huge inhale. I felt like I was in some cliché montage film, but I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked upstairs.

"Ally!" I could hear Lindsay yell.

"What?" I asked.

"Gramps didn't come home." She stated. I Looked at her wide-eyed.

"When did he say he'd be home?" I asked.

"Hours ago, Ally he's never late and I'm worried." She said with teary eyes.

"Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yawn, I'm a tired person, it's like 2 am and I finally finished this chapter. It's getting there, so please review :)**


	11. I trust you

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 11: I trust you

It felt like a part of me was gone, just vanished. Why couldn't I do something about it? Put the puzzle pieces together and make sense. It's been about a week since Gramps and Duke have gone missing. I've called the cops and two days later I filed a missing persons report.

The Commander and Jetstream have been searching all Ireland for the past three days and all America the four days before that. It's so useless, no, I feel so useless. All I can do is just sit here and hope for the best. I can feel the danger happening, the hurt and pain. It's tearing me apart inside, I feel like I'm going crazy.

I'm so scared for Lindsay, I can't provide for her. I'm a 17 year old Junior in a Super School. How am I going to be able to work and feed her and pay the bills? How can I just be expected to do this, I feel so alone here and it hurts.

"Hey Alls," Lindz said sitting next to me on the couch, I was curled up against the arm of the couch, my blanket wrapped around me and the Ghostbusters 2 movie on television.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Listen, we're gunna find him. Gramps has been acting wierd for a while, which means whatever is happening he's prepared for." She explained, I smirked and pulled her into my side giving her a hug.

"For a narsissistic 13 year old girl, you can be smart sometimes." I said hugging her.

"I learn from the best." She hugged back.

"Alright go, you're friends are waiting." I said letting her go, she stood up and smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Be careful, please?" I asked as she slipped on her boots.

"I will, bye." She opened the front door and left with her friends to go to a sleepover.

I sighed, staring at the television I tried to relax and distract my mind from my paranoid thoughts.

'Somethings happening, someone is watching me and I know it.' I turned quickly and eyed the foyer behind me. This was driving me insane, I can't handle it. This power is killing me from the inside out, I can't stand having to look behind me to catch the eyes glaring or wake up in the night to look out the window to see what's waiting down there. I chewed on my nails and sighed to myself, why is this getting worse? I stood up, I needed to take evasive action on this power, I need to take it down. To forget about it.

To numb it.

I searched through Grampa's drawer and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warren's P.O.V*<strong>

"Wò lún dédào huīfù gōngzuò! Méiyǒu hùnzá!" (Warren get back to work! No mingling!) Tai Xuĕ, the manager said. I sighed and stopped talking to Will, Layla, Majenta and Zack.

"Hǎo ba." (Alright.) I growled standing up.

"Later Warren." Will said as I started taking dishes back to the kitchen, it was late and was about 10 minutes until my shift was over. Mom got home from Canada yesterday, there was some villain trying to take over Toronto and my mother had to help. I haven't seen her in a month until yesterday, she's happier here in Maxville.

After cleaning and doing the dishes I hung up my apron and told Tai I was going home. She nodded as I walked to my car, the drive home was fine since I had my Linkin Park cd in and there wasn't much traffic.

"Hey mom, I'm home." I called.

"In the kitchen," She shouted, I took off of my jacket and hung it up before walking into the kitchen.

"Hey," I greeted while noticing she was on the phone.

"No Leah I don't cut cat claws, no I haven't done it before." Mom was talking to her sister Leah's. "I haven't done it before and with Mr. Wiggles he'll probably claw my eyes out." Mom added, Mr. Wiggles is Leah's cat, yeah she's not married. "Oh kittens, Mrs. Wiggles." I laughed at the last part as I got a blue gatorade from the fridge. "How was work?" Mom said holding the phone to her shoulder so Leah wouldn't hear.

"It was work." I reply like usual when people ask about how work was. I walked up stairs and into my room, it was nearing 10 oclock but I didn't want to sleep, so I slipped off my shirt and threw on a pair of plaid pajama pants before falling back into bed and starting the movie.

Only to hear someone knocking on the door.

"Warren! Will you get the door I have my hands full." Mom called from downstairs, I sighed and pressed pause on the movie before standing up and jogging down the stairs and opening it quickly, not expecting to see who was standing on the other side.

"Ally?" I asked confusidly, her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes watery. She was sniffling and clutching her jacket around herself in the cold weather. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around me, crying against my chest. "Alls, calm down." I said hugging her back, her crying got worse and I noticed she was cold. I closed the front door and tried heating her up. "Allison look at me," I lifted up her chin, tears were flowing down her pretty face.

"Warren's it's eating me alive." She said, her voice broken and sad.

"What?" I was confused.

"This power, I can't take it. I know it's happening, he's hurting. Someone is hurting but I can't understand it, I can't help. I feel useless." She said hugging me again.

"Shhh, it's okay." I said rubbing her back.

"We will find him." I stated. She looked up at me, her bottom lip trembling.

"Yeah, but dead or alive." She asked wiping tears off her cheeks.

"Oh hunny what's wrong." Mom said as she entered the foyer. Ally let out a small laugh as my mom looked at me with a smirk.

"Mom this is Ally Griffin, Ally this is my mother Julianne Peace." I introduced, I let go of Ally so she could shake my mothers hand, but my mom being my mom brought her into the kitchen and sat her down before starting up the kettle.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mom asked sitting across from her.

"It's kind of a long story, but my Grandfather and dog have been missing all week." She explained.

"Oh my goodness, did you call the police?" Mom asked, it's funny she didn't bother asking why she came to see me at 10 at night and started balling her eyes out. Mom just wanted to relax her, it's something she's good at. They started talking and talking, I just leaned in the doorway from the foyer to the kitchen, my arms crossed and a smirk on my face.

"Warren hunny go put a shirt on, no need to distract the girl." Mom said nonchalantly pouring hot chocolate in a mug for Ally. Ally blushed, I just rolled my eyes as I turned and muttered a few words as I walked up the stairs.

I found a clean shirt before walking back downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat next to Ally and listened to their conversation.

"Lindsay left for a sleepover and I was just experiencing this dangerous paranoia, I couldn't handle it. I didn't feel safe, so I was going to numb it but it felt better to come here." She explained.

"Why here?" Mom asked, Ally quickly glanced at me and then lowered her eyes to her hot chocolate.

"I feel safer around the people I trust and I trust Warren the most." She said shyly, I smiled and took her hand under the table, she smiled back at me. Mom cleared her throat, and Ally went back to explaining the situation.

"Alright, well you can sleep in the guest room, it has clean blankets and pillows." Mom said with a motherly smile.

"Oh, I don't want to be a-"

"No, no, no, I insist. Our home is your home." She said kindly.

"but, I.."

"I'd feel better if you were here instead of home alone." I said to her, she looked at me and then thought it over.

"Okay." She said with a small smile.

"I have some pajama bottoms for you and Warren might have a t-shirt or two." Mom explained as I stood up, I motioned for her to follow me upstairs and she did so. I entered my bedroom, luckily it was clean. I started going through my dresser as I noticed her looking around, at the posters on my walls and then the book shelf.

"This one is a bit small for me, I'm sure it will fit you." I said holding up a black t-shirt.

"Thanks," she said as I tossed it to her, she took off her sweater revealing her slim body under a black tank-top, I felt bad looking so I averted my eyes and put the clothes I've taken out from my dresser and placed them back in. "Listen, what I said before,"

I was waiting for her to say she was joking.

"I meant it, I trust you more than anyone." She said walking closer to me. "I felt like someone was watching me, not only me but the house. It wasn't just my power it was for real. I didn't feel safe, so I had to go where I felt safe and I feel safe around you." She said looking up at me, I smiled as I noticed her small frame in the big shirt, it was small on me but it was still huge on her.

***Ally's P.O.V***

I was nervous yeah, but I wanted to say it. I just wanted to tell him, I was scared. What if he didn't like me back? Yes, I Allison Marie Griffin admit to the fact that I have a a little crush on Warren.

Okay, it's a bit more then a little crush. Well it's a pretty big crush, but I wasn't about to tell him that, or was I?

I didn't know how to work my mouth properly, why couldn't I just tell him? It would feel so much better if I could just say it. Why can't I just admit it to him? I think I was already? My toes were doing it for me, I was leaning up trying to get a bit taller, thankfully he was craning his head down, which must of meant he wanted to too? Right?

His brown eyes were looking right back into mine, but my eyes kept getting distracted by his lips. His gorgeously kissable lips, so close...

"Aaarrghhmmmm!" We both looked over at Warren's mom.

Oh how awkward.

"Right, well it's late I should uhm, get to bed. Thanks for the shirt." I said looking up at him with a small smile and an immense blush. Warren nodded and gave some sort of a grin as I walked towards the door.

"Okay, so you're a bit taller then me but this is a bit long on me." Mrs. Peace said holding up a pair of dark blue pajama pants.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Peace, really thank you." I said kindly.

"Oh hunny, Mrs. Peace makes me feel old. Just call me Julianne." She said giving me a one armed hug. I barely know the woman, but she is just amazing. Warren is so lucky. "I'm going to bed also, if you need anything just take it. Feel free to eat or have something to drink." She said smiling, I nodded before she walked into her bedroom at the end of the hall.

I smiled and walked to the guest room, I put on the pajama pants and put up my hair in a pony tail. I felt uncomplete, so I stood up and tiptoed down the hall to Warren's room I knocked quietly, he opened the door and seemed a bit surprised. I smiled and leaned up, quickly kissing him on the cheek.

"Night," I whispered before making my way down the hall to my guest room.

"Night," He whispered back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A little W/A there in the end? Well it's progressing, I hope my idea of how Mrs. Peace should be is okay, it's just how I thought she should be. I mean Warren seems like a very deep guy so I just wanted to add a mother like her in his life. Review please :) oh and if the chinese is wrong, I really am sorry, I don't know the language so I used google translate, ;P**


	12. I needed to Know

**I've been gone, for a week or two. Sorry about that, I've been camping a lot lately and I guess I just didn't have the time for writing. It's summer and the fam loves camping so I won't udpate sometimes, random times, but the story will get done :)**

* * *

><p><span>Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 12: I needed to know<span>

**Warren's P.O.V**

"You okay?" I asked her noticing her biting her nails. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs were pinned back. She was wearing a Bob Dylan hoodie and a pair of jeans. She's been wierd lately, wierder than usual. She's been biting her nails, cracking her knuckles and playing with her hair more than she usually does, her grandfathers dissappearence has really hit her hard and her paranoia has been ten times worse.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. I'm okay." She said looking straight ahead as the bus flew off the cliff and flew up through the clouds. She didn't seem very sure.

"Alls." I said raising an eyebrow. She looked at me in a kind of guilty and sad way.

"I'm just thinking," she said in a sigh.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"Just about Lindsay and Gramps and Duke." She stated. "I'm just worried, you know that. I never thought I would loose Gramps this quick, I've always pictured Lindsay and I having kids and Gramps being there. I mean I know he won't be there forever but I just didn't think it'd be this early." She said not looking me in the eyes. I didn't know what to say, I've never had a grandfather. My dad's father was also a villian and is in jail and my mother's father died when I was a baby. So I've never really got to be around my grandfathers. I gave her a reasurring look and took her hand in mine, she gave me a thankful smile and looked ahead.

I know what your thinking, Warren Peace does not 'hold hands'. I practically burned hippies hands when she tried last year, but Ally just seems like she needs someone there for her and I've decided that person should be me.

The bus stopped on the floating school and everyone started rushing off the bus. We let go of eachothers hands and walked into the school nonchalantly, I walked her to her locker and waited as she got her books. I had Gym and I think she had Hero History, so I walked her to class.

"Later," I said. She gave a small smile and walked into Mrs. Myer's class.

I noticed Will walking towards me so we walked to gym together since we both had it, the class was Juniors and Sophomores.

"Hey," he said smiling. I nodded and proceeded to walk. "Hows Ally?" He asked concerningly.

"Fine." I shrugged.

"She doesn't seem fine, she seems distant." He said opening the gym doors.

"What's it to you?" I growled.

"I just want to know, she seems distant. She likes you so be there for her." He said shrugging.

"She told you that?" I asked curiously.

"Dude your so stupid, she's totally into you." He said then started laughing maniacally, I just looked at him as if he was retarted. He finally started calming down and let out a laugh in a breath. "Wooo, ahah. Oh how the tables have turned." He smiled before walking into the locker room.

I shook my head and entered after him. I feel so stupid, I feel like Will. He's in my shoes last year, well not really. He's not going to homecoming with Ally to make me jealous. The meer thought makes me want to light his locker on fire, wait what? No, no it doesn't.

"Warren?" Will said snapping me out of my daze.

"What!" I snapped, he took a step back and shook his head with a smirk.

"You like her too, it's obvious." He said walking out with me.

"No it's not." I said defensively.

"Yeah it is, if she hasn't noticed it she's probably too busy thinking 'Ouuuu look at his hair, omgee look at his muscles. He's so tall and scary." He used a high voice and girly tone, so I smacked him on the back of the head. He stopped and started rubbing it.

"She's not like that." I growled as Boomer made his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ally's P.O.V*<strong>

"Huh?" I asked in a low voice turning in my seat to see Kate sitting behind me.

"I said hey. What's wrong with you today?" She asked.

"Nothing, what are you taking about. I'm perfectly fine." I said trying to be convincing. It was a lie, I'm not alright. I can deal with Gramps missing, I'm not like this because of that. It's this constant eerie feeling, it's so bad. I'm starting to get scared of everything, I can't open my locker without fear of something popping out and pulling me in. I can't stand it. I sighed as the bell rang and I slipped my books into my bag, Kate gave me a reassuring smile as she left, I got up and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey Ally." Ethan said meeting up with me as I walked towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked kindly.

"Oh nothing, I've currently been working on..." He started explaining some science machine, I just got my food and scanned the tables for the group. Finding them Ethan and I walked towards them, I sat at the end next to Warren and Ethan sat next to Zack. The two started talking about some sort of video game, I shook my head with a small smile and greeted Warren.

"Hey," I said biting into my apple.

"Your smiling." He stated, I blushed.

"I feel a bit better, I was talking to Ethan then I sat down here. Some how from then to now I started to feel safe, kind of safe. I guess." I said shrugging.

"It's good you feel better." He said with a smile.

"Ms. Griffin?" Mr. Garcia said tapping on my shoulder lightly. "Pr. Powers wants to see you in her office." He said in a low tone, i could see the pity or sadness in his eyes. Something wasn't right, I got up quickly and started speed walking down the hallways.

"Alls, wait up." Warren said behind me.

I arrived at the door to her office. Warren caught up and stood behind me. the door opened and oddly Josie in her Jetstream costume exited. She looked at me sadly and walked down the hall, her cape raising slightly from the smallest gusts of wind.

I knew something was wrong.

"Ms. Griffin." I could hear Pr. Powers, she opened the door and invited me in, Warren stayed outside of it.

* * *

><p><strong>*Warren's P.O.V*<strong>

I waited for about five minutes, I felt really worried. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Warren." Will said as him and the gang walked up to me.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Layla asked in a bit of a panic, Will calmed her down but she still started heavy breathing. They talked amongst themselves for a few minutes, I just stood there leaning against the wall with my arms folded.

Their chatter was really irritating me, talking about what could've happened to Ally or if she was hurt. She obviously wasn't hurt, she was with us before.

"Maybe she tripped?" Zack said, that was it. So stupid!

"Will you shut up!" I said standing up straight and facing them. "If she was hurt she'd be in the Nurse's office, not with Pr. Powers!" I growled.

The door opened and I turned, before I could prepare Ally flew into me. Wrapping her arms around my torso and burying her face in my chest. She was crying hard. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back. She looked up at me, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes red.

"Gramps is in the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>*Ally's P.O.V*<strong>

I was more than worried, I was broken. I've never cried this much since Grams died. Gramps was in his hospital bed, he was covered in cuts and bruises. Four broken ribs, a broken leg, he needed 16 stitches on his left shoulder and 7 across the side of his kneck. He lost so much blood he could've died.

Warren was sitting straight in the left side of the couch and I was laying on the other, my head on his chest and my arms around his torso, my tears staining his shirt.

"This is all my fault," I said in a muffled cry.

"Don't even say that." Warren said.

"It is, I couldn't find him and now look what happened." I said burying my face in his chest, he rubbed my back and tucked a peice of my hair behind my ear.

"This isn't your fault, you tried to find him but you had to stay for Lindsay." He reassured me.

"I didn't try hard enough." I said wiping the tears off my cheeks.

"Miss Griffin?" I looked up at the Doctor. "Please note that we are doing everything in our power to get the people who did this, we have our best heroes out there searching." He explained, I nodded but didn't say anything, not even looking at him. He left and I just stared at Gramps, he had so many machines hooked up to him and his skin was so pale. I miss him calling me Alleycat and talking about the good ol' days fishing in Ireland as a boy.

"You've had a rough day, get some sleep. Gramps will be here when you wake up." Warren said in a whisper. I nodded and took in his scent, cinnamon, Tag and a scent I just call Warren. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"So when she was about 7, she had an obsession with the Transformers cartoon. So for Halloween one year, being the creative lil' rascal she is, she wanted to make her own Megatron costume. So she cut holes in a box and coloured on it with crayon. She looked like a cubed turtle." I could hear a familiar voice.<p>

I cuddled into my pillow and let out a relaxing sigh. I felt a bit better, hell I felt a lot better. Actually I fely vibrations? And I could hear laughter? My pillow was laughing? Oh, right. I forgot. I opened my eyes and looked up at Warren, he was smiling and laughing. Then I looked over at the bed. Gramps was up and talking, he was gaining the colour back in his skin. He was also laughing and joking.

"Gramps!" I said sitting upright. "You're awake!" I said with a huge smile.

"Mornin' Alleycat." He said smiling back. I then remembered everything that went down and my smile turned to a frown.

"Don't Alleycat me! Where have you been?" I said worriedly moving from my spot with Warren to the chair next to his bed.

"Maybe you should get something to eat first, you look a little thin." Gramps said concerningy.

"I'm not hungry, please just tell me what's going on? Where were you and who did this?" I asked.

"To understand I will have to explain from the beginning." He sighed.

"I'm all ears," I said with a shrug.

"Jimmy and I went to war together and came back alive. Only because of our powers, I could see what was going to happen and he had super intellegence." He explained.

"Like Pffr. Medualla?" I asked.

"Smarter, he was a scientist and very dedicated to his work. He worked for years on a serum for immortality."

"How does Duke fit into all of this though?" I asked.

"Your uncle had an assistant, a young boy who would help him around his lab. His name was Duke Bouchard, he was only about 11. He never had a father growing up and looked up to my brother very much. Duke was the only other person who ever knew the secrets to his serum. One day while Jimmy was working in the lab he ordered for Duke to clean up a broken vial."

He's always told stories, but I've never ever heard this one. I feel offended he hasn't told me before, but I guess it wasn't necessary. "He knocked over some chemicals including one of the immortality prototypes and it spilled onto himself as he stood up." I immediately remembered Duke's scar.

"In a instant he was transformed into an animal."

"A dog," I breathed, taking in his words.

"An immortal dog, one that would live forever and never age. Jimmy was devistated, Duke was like a son to him. Though he wasn't dead he was still a mutt, he tried for years to change him back, he searched through countries and talked to many different supers about it, but it was impossible." He added.

"But who did this to you and why were you acting so strange?" I asked, I needed answers. I wanted to understand so bad.

"Alright let me get to it, Elizabeth Carrington was Jimmy's fiancé. I knew she was no good in the first place but Jimmy was book smart and well he wasn't too good with the ladies in the first place. She wanted the serum, with her power she could live in the shadows forever with immortality."

"Shadows!" I cut him off then looked at Warren.

"Duke, Warren and I witnessed a shadow man." I stated.

"Yes, she has minions, but let me get back to the story. She asked Jimmy for the serum, she begged then threatened. When he said no she killed him, but the ingredients weren't written on any paper. They were in the mind of two, Jimmy and Duke. Jimmy was dead and the only other one who knew was Duke."

"Where is Duke?" I asked.

"She has him." He replied.

"What!" I spat.

"I did the best I could do to fight her off Ally, I had to do it because I knew she would come after you or Lindsay and I'd rather die than let that happen." He explained.

"We, we need to find her! We need to get Duke back!" I said with teary eyes.

"No! She's too strong. You can't fight her! I couldn't live with myself if something ever happened to you because of her." He said in a panic.

"Gramps I can't just sit here and let her get away with hurting my Gramps and fucking around with my dog!" I said standing up.

"Allison Marie Griffin, I'm begging you don't do this. For the sake of your family." He said.

"Gramps I can't just sit here and do nothing." I said sitting back down.

"I know and I'm proud of you for having the Hero dedication, but this is beyond you." He said in a low voice. "Just please, promise me you will go straight home and have some dinner. Make sure Lindsay did her homework and stay home." He explained.

"But Gramps.."

"It wasn't a suggestion Allison."

"Alright," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Be good." He said as I put my jacket on, Warren stood up and did the same.

"Stay home." Gramps said again.

"Oh I will." I said with a mischevious smile as I exited the hospital room with Warren in tow.

"We're not going to your house are we?" He asked.

"Nope,"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope that explains everything with Duke, this was the idea from the beginning and it kinda took a while but I'm glad it came out the way it did. If you have anymore questions about it feel free to ask away. Review ~ :)...**

**P.S: Sorry for the change ups in P.O.V's, I just changed them when I felt they needed to be changed**


	13. It was a Curse

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 13: It was a Curse

"We're not going to your house are we?" I asked.

"Nope," she said with a grin as we exited the hospital.

We got in my car and I started it up.

"So, where are we off to?" I asked.

"Let's go to the Library, see what I can find on Elizabeth Carrington." She said checking her phone for messages. We stayed quiet as we drove, traffic wasn't bad so it was easy to get there. I pulled into the parking lot and we got out, I looked up at the large building which was founded in 1942. No, I'm not that smart it says right on the building.

When we entered Ally immediately took my hand in hers and practically lead me to the computers.

"I wanna see if we can hack into any files, she's a villian she atleast has to have a criminal record." She said typing away. Elizabeth Carington was the name she typed in, a good amount of results came back. "Look here, an old news paper aritcle." She said pointing to the screen of the computer.

"Brittish woman found guilty in the murder of three men, 27 year old Augustus Baker March 12th 1959, 34 year old Louis Field August 30th 1962 and 25 year old James Griffin January 9th 1974 Carington was powerful, having the ability to control the shadows," She read on. "using the darkness against them." She stopped and looked at me worriedly. "Warren, she sounds dangerous." She said in a low voice.

"She probably is." I said, regretting it now.

"But I can't just let her get away with this, she killed my mother." She said confidently turning back to the computer, she ran up some files and managed to hack into some police records.

"How did you learn to do that!" I asked with wide eyes.

"I spent all my life in New York City hanging around with kids who weren't exactly friendly with the law." She explained with a smirk.

"Allison Griffin? A bad girl?" I said making her laugh and smack me on the arm.

"I never said I was a bad kid just not the best kid in NYC." She said before turning back to the computer screen. "Here's her file." She said, I noticed the mug shot of a woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Her height, weight and age listed at the side.

"She escaped." Ally breathed.

"How do you know?" I asked, she pointed.

"It says: Wanted since 2006." She said with wide eyes. "She been watching my family for five years War, I've been under the impression I was insanely paranoid, she's been watching me and making my powers go out of wack." She said looking at her shoes.

"You didn't know." I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She looked up at me with a shameful gleam in her eyes.

"But all this time I've been blaming it on my precognition, telling myself that it was a curse to have it, but it was her who mad it so bad." She said not looking me in the eyes.

"How were you to know some crazy old lady was watching you in hopes to find a secret elixar for immortality?" I asked with a smirk, she tried not to laugh as she looked at me.

"My life is starting to sound like some cheap movie." She said smiling.

"Yeah mine too," I smiled back, her green eyes finally looking into mine. I couldn't help but gaze at her lips, as I leaned in she did the same. I lifted her chin with my other hand,

"War, we.." I finally did it, I kissed her. Our lips connected and she kissed back, but only for a few seconds. It wasn't polite to interrupt a lady. "should get going." She finished her sentence with admiring eyes. I gave her a chaste kiss then agreed.

"Your right," I said with a smile, she looked at me a little dazed, so I took her hand and lead her out of the library. When we got in the car Ally pulled out her phone and dialed a number before talking.

"Lindz! Yes, he's alright. Yeah, visit him." She said, refurring to her grandfather.

*Pause*

"No, I'm with Warren..."

*Pause and a squeel from the phone*

"Lindsay! No! Of coarse not!" A blush spread across her cheeks. I chuckled, leave it to her little sister to have the dirty thoughts.

"Just stop by the hospital, he's awake and doing good, tell Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold to be cautious, the person who did this isn't finished." She explained. "Just stay with the Stronghold's, they'll take you to Gramps." Ally sighed.

"K, bye."

"How is she?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"She's fine, she really misses Gramps and she's really shaken up with all this. She worried I'm going to get myself in trouble." She explained.

"Trouble? You? Nooo!" I said sarcasticly.

"Ha ha, funny." She shot back with sarcasm.

"Let's go to my house and go through Gramp's photo albums and stuff, see what he has on Uncle Jimmy." She said looking at her phone. "Layla called me," She said furrowing her brows, redialing the number. "Hey, what's wrong Lay?" Ally asked. "I'm fine, yeah so's Gramps. Yes he's awake, visit him soon. He loves all you guys like his own Grandchildren." She said with a sad tone in her voice but trying to hide it.

"Yeah, Warren's here. We're going to my house to go through some stuff." She explained. "Maybe Gramps has clues on this serum, or even how to get rid of the bitch who did this to my family." She said with an evil smile.

"Yeah, I will. Bye, yes Layla. Bye." She hung up as we pulled into the driveway of her house. "She's worried, she wants to help. Her and Will, she said Gramps is like a Grandfather to them and they can't just stand aside." She said as we got out of the car.

"We need to know how powerful she is, and if we can even find her." I said as we walked up the steps. "I forgot my phone in the car." I said as she opened the front door, I got to my car and grabbed my phone.

"AHHHHH!" I heared a screech, it sounded like Ally and a few bangs like something was knocked over. I ran to the door, flinging it open.

"Ally!" I yelled, my eyes widened as a man with shaggy blonde hair was standing behind her, covering her mouth with his hand, his other hand at her throat. She let out a grumpled yelp, before they both dissapeared into some sort of shadow like mist.

"Fuck!" I yelled, I ran out the door and over to the Stronghold's, forgetting about knocking and just barging in.

"Warre-.." I cut Will off.

"Someone took Ally!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know. I took forever, no excuse... I should've had this up sooner but I'm lazy, and it is really short but I wanted to finish the chapter off with a lil tiny cliff hanger... PS: Did anyone expect that kiss? Random I know, finally though ehh? lol Review S'il Vous Plait :)**


	14. The Search

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter 14:

"What do you mean someone took her? People just don't take other people." Will said to Warren.

"IT'S CALLED KIDNAPPING!" Warren yelled frusteratedly, running his hand through his hair and pacing back and forth. "I mean it all happened so fast, it was all my fault, I was so caught up. I mean I kissed her and then we came back and she went inside, then what! She get's kidnapped by some blonde dude!" Warren muttered to himself as he went through what happened.

"Wait, you kissed her?" Will smirked.

"Not important right now!" Warren growled. "Where are your parents, we have to do something! We can't just sit here." He said quickly. Will grabbed him by the shoulders in an attempt to calm him, but Warren's arms lit up in flame causing Will to flinch back at the slight burn.

"Warren relax a little, they're at the hospital, they took Lindsay to see Gramps." He explained.

"Get Layla and everyone, we have to find her. God knows what is happening to her." Warren said pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>(Ally)<p>

"Let me go!" Ally struggled removing herself from the young man's grip right after they teleported in a cloud of black smoke to somewhere Ally didn't recognize. She turned and looked at the smirking man, he had blonde hair and was wearing a hoodie. She immediately recognized him as the young man who had kissed her months ago with the excuse of a "challenge". "You!" She growled.

"You recognize me?." he smiled seductively.

"Wha-.. Why-.. Where am I!"

"You want answers? So do we," A female Brittish accent echoed through the large open place, the floor was concrete and everything was dark except for a light from above which was shining down on her. It reminded her of some cheap detective show.

"Who are you!" Ally snarled noticing the woman step out of the shadows. She was tall, with short greying blonde hair, brown eyes and a evil essense to her sway.

"Oh how rude am I, I didn't introduce myself. I am DarkSoul," She said with a cold smile.

"That's the stupidest name I've ever heard." Ally snorted.

"And this is Polymath." She motioned to the blonde man. "He has the ability to know absoloutly everything about someone by a simple touch of skin to skin contact." She explained his powers, Ally's eyes widened.

"That's why you kissed me!" She growled, feeling violated.

"And you are quite the kisser," he smirked, then smiled charmingly. Which didn't faze Ally at all.

"We needed to know about you child, we needed to know if it was you." DarkSoul said in almost a scary way.

"If what was me? Where am I? Where's Duke!" Ally growled, getting frusterated by the lack of information.

"You certainly have your mother's temper, but you look nothing like her. Too bad she had to die." DarkSoul laughed.

"BITCH!" Ally charged at her, only to hit nothing but dark smoke. She vanished in the shadows.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such a pretty girl shouldn't be so angry." DarkSoul appeareds behind her.

"Anger is what feeds away at the beauty on the inside, I have you to thank for that." Ally turned trying to punch her again, but the woman vanished leaving the black cloud. Tears weighed down at Ally's eyes, she hated this womam, she hated her for so many reasons. For her mother's death, for this pain she's caused, for her grandfather, for the uncle she never met. She despised this woman, her new goal: Take her down.

"Camille," the woman called. Ally couldn't believe her eyes, Camille Jensen herself walked up next to the blonde woman.

"Allison meet my grandaughter." DarkSoul smiled, Ally's jaw dropped.

"You! Wha-... Of coarse." Ally shook her head. "I should of known," she muttered.

"Now Allison, you can either cooperate with us and make this easy, or we can do this the hard way." DarkSoul said calmly.

"What do you want from me?" Ally asked in a sigh, folding her arms across her chest. The woman wearing the dark clothes smiled, her teeth an aged yellow and wrinkles creased her face.

"I want your youth."

* * *

><p>(Maxville)<p>

The map was layed out on the table by Warren, Will, Layla, Ethan, Majenta, Zack and Kate were circling the table. Jetstream was in the doorway with Gramps on the phone. Warren placed coloured tacs on Maxville, NYC New York and Dublin, Ireland.

"Gramps said he tracked her back through New York, then to Dublin. She wouldn't go to the same place twice." Warren said as Jetstream hung up the phone.

"Unless she found what she was looking for in Ireland, she could be anywhere." Majenta added.

"Patrick explained to me what she's doing, she needs Ally to find the serum." Jetstream told them.

"Well that's not that bad brah, I mean it could be worse." Zack said clapping his hands together. Warren glared at him, shaking his head slightly.

"And when she finds the serum she has to kill Ally to be able to become fully immortal, Patrick told me that the younger you are the longer your life is extended to. Apperently she has more children, but there was something different about Ally that she needs so that she can live forever." Jetstream added. Warren's arms lit up again involountarily, his anger rising.

"She couldn't of gone to far if the serum is somewhere hidden in Ireland." Warren said lifting up the map and pinning it to the wall.

"The Irish Government was informed about the situation," The Commander said entering the kitchen.

"Ireland." Warren said placing a black tac in the map where the country is.

* * *

><p>(Ireland)<p>

Ally was tied to a chair, a small gash spread across her cheek bone and down toward her mouth, dried blood was under her nose and bruises formed around her arms and chest. Her light brown hair fell down to her shoulders and her green eyes narrowed to the ground as DarkSoul appeared out of the shadows. A strip of duct tape was covering her mouth enabling her to talk and her hands were tightly bound behind the chair. After trying to take them out and escape, DarkSoul did not want to take the chance and tied her up.

"Tsk, tsk Allison. You shouldn't of tried that," the woman smiled. "We know how your power works, it's connected through your hands. Without your hands, what good is your power?" She laughed. A low growl escape Ally's throat as she tried to wiggle out of the chair. "I need you, to help me." DarkSoul said folding her arms over her chest, Ally snorted through the tape and shook her head. "If you don't, your little friends will pay." The woman threatened ripping the tape harshly off of Ally's mouth.

"YOU BITCH!" She shrieked. "Leave them out of this." Ally growled.

"Then you have no choice but to help me." DarkSoul smiled evily.

"What do I have to do?" Ally asked, dropping her head to look at the ground.

"I need the location of the serum, and that mutt of your's knows where it's at, we have an animal communicator here but he won't speak to her. You need to get him to tell us where it's at." She explained.

"And then you'll let both me and Duke go and leave my friends and family alone?" Ally asked.

"Of coarse, my dear." She smiled as she untied Ally from the chair but still leaving her hands tightly tied behind her back. She lead her out farther into the darkness, holding her arm tightly and then the darkness engulfed them, they then arrive to another place, the room much darker except for a light shining down on a cage. Ally ran to it, knowing Duke was in there.

"Duke!" She yelled as she reached the cage, careful not to trip with her hands still behind her back. The large dog was facing the back wall, his fur dirty and stained with blood. Tears poured down Ally's cheeks. "Duke," she said quietly, the dog's head rose up and he turned it to look at her. Realizing it was Ally he stood and slowly and painfully walked over to her. "What have they done to you?" She asked quietly as his nose poked out of the cage to sniff her scent, making sure it was actually her. "Duke listen to me, we have to get out of here. the only way we can do that is if you tell her where the serum is. You're the only one who knows." Ally whispered to him, tears streaming down her face. The beastly Saint Bernard gave her a sorry look shaking his large head and looking at the ground.

"He won't tell." A woman's voice said, Ally turned to see a blue eyed redheaded woman standing next to DarkSoul. "He says he can't let her have it, if she does the world will become hell and everyone will die." She added. DarkSoul smirked, and walked up to Ally and pulling her back, pulling a knife out of her pocket and holding it up to Ally's ribcage.

"He has to tell, or she dies." She smiled.

"He knows you're bluffing because you need the girl." The redhead said, speaking for Duke. DarkSoul's eyebrow rose as she dug the knife into Ally's skin, tearing the shirt and breaking the skin deeply, slowly cutting it six inches across.

"AHHH!" Ally screamed in pain as the blood stained her shirt and dripped down her torso. Duke barked loudly at the woman, he couldn't stand to see Ally hurt. DarkSoul stopped as Duke let out a low growl and bowed his head down.

"Underground of the ruins of Dire Castle." The redhead spoke for Duke.

"Camille, PolyMath, Go Now!" DarkSoul ordered.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we have to split up. Steve and I will search Northern Ireland, Will and Layla you's two will search Dublin, Majenta, Ethan and Zack, you's will take the train to the West in Galway, and Kate and Warren you's will search South by Blarney." Jetstream explained the plan. "Now guys this woman is dangerous, if we find Ally-.."<p>

"When we find Ally." Warren cut her off.

"we need to be careful, very careful. If you's get any information call us." Josie said.

"Don't get hurt guys." The Commander said as Jetstream looped her arms around his and flew into the air.

"Okay, we can do thi-.. Warren where are you going?" Will asked as he noticed Warren walking towards one of the trains at the station.

"Going to find Ally instead of sitting around and having a nice little chat." Warren growled getting on the train.

"He's just cranky," Kate said following him. "Warren slow down." She added trying to catch up as he found a seat on the train.

"What you want me to take my time when God only knows how much time Ally has?" He snarled.

"We're going to find her, she'll be fine." Kate said reassuringly.

Warren sighed and looked out the window, the May weather was taking it's toll on Ireland, causing heavy rain. "I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>Ally slept against the hard cold wall,the dried blood causing her shirt to stick to the open wound on her torso and her cheeks stained with tears. She was cold and exhausted, Duke's head was resting on her lap, his eyes open and guarding his owner, his best friend, Ally. In truth he was still only a kid, a young boy at heart, but the years grew on him, not physically but mentally, he learned so much from living so long. Not just as a human but as a dog, how hard it was to live on the streets, to beg for food, to fight to live, and then Ally found him. Patrick told him he had a vision of Ally adopting him at the pound, so he immediately made sure she got him.<p>

He took Ally to get him and because Ally got a pet, Lindsay would get jealous so he let her get one too. Duke felt lucky he got a good home, even as a human he didn't live as good as he was living with the Griffin's. And now this was happening, he felt like it was all his fault, like he could've stopped it from happening somehow.

He could hear people taking, so he lifted his head slightly, using his dog sense of hearing to listen in.

"Why does she need the girl, can't she just take the stuff and go?" Camille asked Polymath as they entered, walking past the cage.

"Because Ally's blood is young, so she needs the girl to drink it, then suck out her blood, make a better serum with it and viola, eternally immortal, the process will kill her anyway." The blonde said with a smirk.

Duke growled at the new information, _'Ally is going to die anyway? Why did I believe them? Why? this is all my fault?' _Duke thought. The cage opened and the light above flickered before turning off, he could hear Ally being moved so he turned to find her gone. He howled and howled, trying to let someone, anyone hear his call. He didn't want her to die, she wasn't allowed to die.

* * *

><p>Ally's eyes opened wide, she was so cold. There was a bright light shining down on her, her arms and hands were clamped down under some metal cuff like thing, enabling her to use her powers. her legs boud at the bottom. She was on a cold metal operating table,<p>

"Good evening," An aged male voice said from her side. He was a short old man with a grey beard and wearing a lab coat. He had a needle and other operating objects at his side, Ally tried to look around at her surroundings, but everywhere but where she was lying was dark. DarkSoul controlled and traveled through the shadows, she need to find a way to brighten the place up, turn on a few lights. She noted the fact that there had to be atleast a little light to make the shadows, otherwise it was just dark.

"Now this is jus' gunna hurt a bit." The man said, holding up a needle and squirting out a bit of the clear liquid.

"Let me go," Ally managed to say. She didn't know what they did to her, but she was so energy drained. She couldn't even struggle as he poked her in the arm with the needle and sedated her.

* * *

><p>"The locals said they seen a woman that look liked Carington here. They failed to mention the old guy in the cable car taking us here was going to smell so bad and try to hit on me." Kate said clinging to her raincoat tighter as they inspected the small Dursey island. "They said they had some mysterious things happening here, like darkness." She added as she kicked a stone causing it to roll and fall into a hole, they waited for the sound of it hitting the ground, it took a few seconds and then made a hollow thump. Warren raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Theres something under us," he said peering down into it.

"Her power is controlling the shadows, what's darker than underground?" Kate said suggestivly.

"There has to be a way in," Warren said looking around the Island, it was small, except for a few small mountains and cliffs. He noticed the cube shaped small building with a door on it, it was made of stone and moss was growing on it to show it's age. "that has to be it." He pointed to it up on the large hill.

"Let's try it, I'm going to call Josie and see what she thinks before we look around it." She said pulling out her phone, before she even got the chance to dial Warren stalked off toward it without her. "Warren! It's dangerous, we atleast need to wait for them." She called following him and calling Jetstream at the same time.

"Well Ally can't wait for us, if she's in here. I'm not going to sit there and wait like good little kids for mommy and daddy." He growled, trying to pry open the old door, he could tell people have been in and out of the place. The dirt was all kicked up and he could make out foot prints in it, the door didn't open. _'Too bad Ally's not here, she could pick the lock. But then again, if Ally was here, we wouldn't need to get into this place.' _He thought, he could hear Kate sigh before she freezed the locked and kicked it off, the door then flew open. Warren shrugged.

"I could've got it open." he said as she walked in first and rolled her eyes.

"Of coarse you could HotHead." She said sarcasticly, it was dark and cold, Warren could see his breath as they walked down deeper underground, he snapped his fingers leaving a match like flame on his thumb. A small light, but a light none the less. "Watch where you step." Kate whispered as they noticed the door at the end, it didn't have a lock, so Kate pressed against it slightly, cracking it open a little. She peered around the place, it was dark and hard too see, but the few lights that where on the walls gave them some visibility. It was another hallway, and at the end was another door.

"I don't like this." Warren said in a whisper.

"You're the one who wanted to come down here." Kate whispered harshly.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about whatever is on the other end of that door," He added as they walked towards it.

"If it's some 10 headed guard snake then we're in trouble." She said opening the door, there was what it looked like some sort of scary dungeon looking foyer, there were many hallways leading to some unknown place. "This is such a cliche hideout." Kate snorted.

"Yeah well, in and out. You go that way, I'll go this way." Warren said turning towards the right.

"Wait, I want to go that way." She whined, not liking the darker hallway.

"What are you four? Fine, it doesn't matter." He growled going left instead of right, she smiled to herself as she walked down the less dark hallway.

Warren walked close to the wall, hoping not to be heard or seen. He wanted to light his hand up to make some light, but he didn't want to risk being seen. He followed the hall to the end, noticing the open room at the end. He noticed what looked like cells, or large cages at on the wall. He ran to it praying he found Ally.

"Duke?" He breathed, noticing the Saint Bernard, the dog looked up at him with the most grateful look of pure faith. "Duke boy, where's Ally?" Warren whispered.

"Looks like we have a visitor." A female voice said from behind him, he turned to see none other than Camilly Jensen with a eerie smile plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Kate let out a short breath, she wasn't affected by the cold the least bit, but she felt safer clinging to her jacket as she inspected the hallways, she peered into the room at the end, it was as dark as all the other rooms and she couldn't help but getting a strange feeling, it was paranoia. <em>'Now I know how Ally feels.' <em>She thought as she took a closer look to what looked like a science lab area, there were counters with sinks and flasks with colourful liquid in them, there were test tubes and flasks being boiled, the liquids bubbling inside.

She hid behing the doorway and searched around, she noticed a strange bald man wearing a lab coat enter the room, _'He couldn't be that hard to take out.' _She thought as she lifted her hand in his direction, ice shot from her hand and froze the man solid. "This won't be so hard." She smirked to herself.

"Don't get ahead of yourself girlie," A man said, she looked over to see a blond man staring at her evily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW! this was the longest chapter yet, I almost died phew, well anyway next chapter is the last guys, fight scene next, sorry for the cliffie :) ~MHPS**


	15. Last Chapter

Dangerously Paranoid Chapter: 15 Last Chapter

"Good evening, finally awake I see." An eerie female voice said to me. I let out a long breath, then started panicking. I was completely pinned down on a cold metal table, even my kneck had a thick leather strap to hold me down. My throat was dry and sore, my lips chapped and my breathing hoarse. The gash on my torso was still open but the blood was dry, the cut on my cheek was painful but I wasn't worried about it.

"Please, let me go," I choked out, my voice was mangled and my sight was blurry but I could see Elizabe- I mean "DarkSoul", whatever kind of name that was. The stupidest name I've ever heard.

"I can't do that my dear," She said with a smile, her nasty yellow teeth revealing themselves behind her thin aged lips. "See, your the last piece of the puzzle." She added as she walked to the table I was on. "Your grandfather never told you did he?" She said looking at me with an amused grin. I tried to use my telekinesis to unstrap the bonds, but it just wouldn't work.

I sighed as she explained. "That grandmother of yours, Elaine? She was my bestfriend in colledge, she dated an Irish man named James Griffin, she then became deathly ill when he went off to war, so he came back and worked for years on a way to save her. He took some of her blood and cleaned it, made it pure and young again, so he gave her the medicine where it purified all her blood." She explained, I couldn't believe a word she said, it couldn't be true. "But then I used my power, I persuaded James into breaking up with her and setting her up with Patrick, so Jimmy would be all mine. He finally created serum for immortality, and I wanted it, and when he said no, I had no choice but to get it myself." She laughed at the last part, I didn't understand. Grams and Gramps loved eachother more than anything, this couldn't be right, they never told me about this, but hey, they never told me who my father was or how uncle Jimmy died. So I wasn't sure who to believe anymore.

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, glaring at her the best I could.

"You my dear, have your grandmother's blood. It's in your system, genetically passed down to you." She said pointing to the computer at the wall to my right, it had what looked like lots of numbers and experiment notes. "James used the pure blood to exact the serum and your blood might even make me younger, we need you to take some of the serum, then we take your blood and make a newer mixture and it will be perfect, but we needs lots of tries to perfect the serum so..."

"I'm going to die," I breathed, it didn't phase me at all, I knew it would happen eventually, I never thought I'd be so young. I wanted to accomplish things, I wanted to be happy and not die a virgin, damn this is worse than I thought. "I never even got to tell Warren how I feel," I said to myself quietly, now that phased me.

"Sorry, hunny. The boy will understand, not like you had a chance anyway." She snorted, I would not let myself cry, I couldn't. I had to survive, for Lindsay, for Gramps, for Mom and to tell Warren how I feel.

***Warren***

Camille smiled evily.

"Here for that little girlfriend of yours?" She asked, I glared daggers at her. I was too busy planning my strategy for taking her down than to correct her on mine and Ally's relationship status, which wasn't anything... yet. "Well you can't have her." She said glaring right back.

My arms light up preparing myself for battle, she smirked and clapped her hands together infront of her, sending soundwaves at me. The ground shook and I was flung into the wall behind me. I growled lifting myself up, I've been through worse. I started launching fireball after fireball at her, she dodged the first few but two managed to hit her, one singed her shoulder and one her arm.

She sent another wave at me sending me back into the wall again, I could hear the crack as my head hit against it, I could feel the blood mixing with my hair. Pretending it didn't bother me, I ran at her, kicking her in the side, I dodged her punches and managed to get a few hits in.

I felt bad hitting a woman, doesn't matter how insane or evil they happen to be. It just didn't feel right at all. She got a kick to my chest sending me back a bit wheezing, I sent fire at her as she picked up a knife, which before now I never even noticed she had. She threw it at me and I managed to dodge it and hit her with another ball of fire, she pulled out another dagger from her boot her threw that at me, this time I didn't get the chance to dodge it and it got me in the shoulder. I knew it didn't hit an arterie, my lungues or anything, so I just cringed and took the pain, I gripped the handle and pulled it out, clenching my jaw shut at the pain and grinding my teeth.

I dropped the bloody dagger and tried my hardest not to use my left arm because of my shoulder. She sent another wave and I landed on the floor with a thud. I growled getting up and quickly throwing fire at her, she was too slow and was hit three times, hiting her knee, her hip and lighting her hair on fire.

She struggled to put it out, so while she was distracted I thew a strong fireball that took a lot of energy. It hit her in the chest hard, sending her back and slamming her against the brick wall, she was knocked unconcious.

"Now you know how it feels," I muttered as I grabbed her keys and walked to Duke's cage, as soon as I opened it he jumped on me, knocking me over and slobbering all over my face.

"Uh, eww, no, Duke..." I stuttered until he got off of me and started running down the hall, he knew where Ally was and I knew he was leading me there.

***Kate***

The guy pulled out a sword that was strapped to his back. I formed a sword out of ice, it can't be that hard right? I mean, it's just like off of pirates of the Carribean, I've seen that movie a million times. Yeah, I can do this. I hope. He came at me, bringing the sword up over his head and down towards me. I managed to hit mine against it and redirect the sword.

I dodged it multiple times, but the very tip managed to slice my arm, not deep but enough to cause my sword to fling across the room, he came at me with a grin expecting nothing else. Like he was going to win, so I grinned back and froze him into solid ice.

He didn't stay frozen though, I stood there staring wide-eyed as he cracked it and broke free.

"I know all the loops holes, I'm called Polymath for a reason." He said winking at me.

I back away slowly.

*smack*

His eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the ground, I then noticed Warren with a pan.

"Why.."

"Me and Ally seen Tangled not that long ago, it actually works ya' know." He said before dropping the pan and motioning me to follow him, I noticed Duke at his side and the blood trailing down his back from his head. I didn't want to metion it, we were here to find Ally, and that's exactly what we were about to do.

* * *

><p><strong>*Ally*<strong>

"Santer!" DarkSoul said over some sort of communication device, it didn't look like a walkie talkie, more like some sort of bizarre cell phone. "Santer where are you?" She growled, all that was heard from the other end was static.

"It's so hard to find good help these days." I said with a mocking smile when her scientist lackie didn't show. She scowled at me and started rooting through the science instruments. I tried pulling my hands out of the metal around them. It deactivates my power, it makes me feel normal for once, without my powers I feel helpless. Like I can't fight for my own life.

But I can, there are so many heroes in life, heroes that don't have super strength, heroes that can't fly, don't have electroKenises or can heal other people. But yet they find a way to, they have planes, they built lifting machines and they're paramedics.

I could't be helpless without my power, I wasn't allowed to be. She was still digging through old drawers, growling and murmering to herself as she did so. I get my eyes on her and tried slipping my hand out, I needed to break it. I didn't have a choice, I pulled and pulled, not making it look like I was incase she turned around. I could hear the cracking of the bones.

I winced in pain, tears rolling down my cheeks, the pain, it was so much. I went through so much with this woman. I wasn't going to kill her, nope. I don't kill, I'm not her. I'm going to put her away forever.

She turned and smiled evily, a seringe filled with green/yellow liquid filling it. She squirted a bit out of the sharp end and said.

"It'll hurt."

"Yeah, you will." the rest of my hand cracked as I pulled it out, it hurt and I couldn't move it, but I flicked my wrist causing my hand to move and I concentrated on my power. The needle turned and stuck itself into her stomach, her eyes widened and I took the time to get out of the restraints. I used my power to fling her back into the wall, breaking various bottles and causing chemicals to spill.

She disappeared into a cloud of darkness, out of nowhere she kicked me in the back, knocking me forward, she knew I had to see her to be able to use my telekinesis, so she kept disappearing through the shadows and hitting my as if I was blind. She hit the back of my knee and I knew the knee cap was busted, she hit the open gash on my torso, reopening it even more. I winced in pain, but I wasn't ready to give up. Especially not after all of this.

Everytime she'd take a hit, she'd disappear to the darkest part of the room, so I predicted her next hit. She appeared at my side and tried to punch my nose, but I through my hand up and tossed her into the wall. I knew her shoulder had to of been dislocated from it, I couldn't hold her there for long. My powers weren't strong enough,

"Ally!" I could hear a voice, it filled my heart with hope of survival, Warren. I didn't let go of my telekinetic hold on Carington. My energy and strength were draining so quickly. Warren's arms lit on fire, lighting up the whole room with light. Carington, (cough cough.. I mean) DarkSoul closed her eyes and whined from the bright lights.

"We got her, you can let go Ally." I could hear The Commander's voice, he had the woman in handcuff power restraints, Jetstream was on one side of the woman and him on the other. I noticed Kate walk in with Duke.

"Warren, I'm so tired... I j-ust, I just wanna' go to slee..." Darkness finally took me and I fell foward.

* * *

><p>"We put a cast on her hand, and a brace on her knee. We stitched up her side and she has a slight concussion, we have her on I.V, she's weak but she'll be okay." I could hear someone say, I didn't know where I was but I was sore, really sore. I felt a bit more energized though, I felt clean too.<p>

I opened my eyes and noticed my attire, hospital gown. Well thats attractive, I was in a hospital bed and the blankets were nice and warm. There was a chair next to me and someone in it, by the ripped jeans and leather jacket, it was Warren. He was asleep, he looked innocent and tired. Not the death glare, growling, hotheaded pyro like usual. He was actually pretty adorable, ofcoarse I would never tell him that. It wouldn't do good on his ego.

I could see the doctor in the hall, I think he was talking to Gramps. I didn't want them to notice I was awake so I used my power and waved my hand, lifting a pillow and lightly hitting Warren with it.

"Hey." I whispered with a smile.

"You're awake." He said getting up and stting on the edge of my bed.

"No, I'm asleep. You're dreaming." I joked, he smiled and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. I looked up into his warm brown eyes, I couldn't help but melt a little inside.

"Then, I hope I don't wake up." He said quietly.

"You sap," I said grabbing his jacket with my good hand and pulling his lips onto mine, he kissed back, placing his warm hands on my back and deepening the kiss.

His tongue flicked across my bottom lip asking permission, I parted my lips as our tongues mingled. We kissed for God knows how long, I was so caught up in it I didn't even hear the clearing of someones throat until the fourth or fifth time they did it.

Warren and I parted, I looked over his shoulder and he turned. It was Lindsay with a huge grin on her face. A tear rolled down her cheek and she ran at me, wrapping her arms around me and hugging me tightly. The sharp intake of breath caused her too release me.

"I,I..I thought I lost you, I thought Gramps was dying and I'd never see you again!" She cried,

"Shhhh, I'm okay. Look see, I'm fine." I said with a reassuring smile. She wipped her cheeks and smiled at me,

"Yeah, okay enough to make out with Warren." She laughed, sniffling slightly. I jokingly smacked her arm.

"ALLY!" I could hear Kate shriek as she entered my room, then all of a sudden everyone pilled in hugging my in the biggest group hug I've ever been in. "We're so glad you're okay Broski, we we're so worried. We looked everywhere for you." Zack explained. I was so happy to have all my friends and family around me,

I smiled and looked over at Gramps, he was in he doorway, his arms crossed and a smile on his face. I knew he seen this in a vision. He knew I was going to leave and he knew I'd go if he said not to. Wise old fart.

I looked at the people around me, so much has changed since New York. Yeah, I'm worried what the future will hold, I can't see it or hear it, but I just know, I know it's there.

I'm forever Dangerously Paranoid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And thus ends this story, wow. We came so far didn't we? Yep, well I hope you guys like the last chapter. I already have a sequel started, if it's destiny you guys will review. For now, peace out... he he he Peace... Warren? no? oh, okay... ~mhps**


End file.
